Good Old Friends
by Nikkie-Nia
Summary: New Chapter, with a twist! What will happen to the gang next.
1. Chp1

A/N: italics mean that they are thinking. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. Means after a few hours and ~*~*~*~*~* Means the next day, and ~-~-~-~-~- Means in some other part of the Edo era. No, I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters but I do own my original characters. They'll be showing up later on ^_^. Please review it's my first story and ...All.. and it would really be nice, k? Thank you.  
  
It was raining hard outside. Really hard. Hard enough for the Inuyasha gang to have their shard hunt suspended for the day. Everyone was nestled inside of Kaede's hut; Kagome and Sango conversing and Shippo and Kirara sleeping near the small fire in the center; Miroku thinking of new ways to catch Sango's 'attention'; and of course Inuyasha sulking in the far corner. A way from everyone else to allow himself to think and rethink about his past and present situations in life.  
"Inuyasha ..," It was Miroku. Obviously trying to strike up conversation with the sulking half demon.  
"What is it monk?!" It was half-whispered and half-threatening. To Miroku's surprise Inuyasha didn't seem to not want to talk but was just covering his intentions of a conversation with his 'macho-ness', again.  
"I was just going to ask if we had any leads so far on the locations of the fragments yet. It seems as though time has slowed down lately."  
The monk is right. Inuyasha pondered to himself. No new leads so far and I haven't heard any rumors yet. "Feh! Don't worry so much monk. We'll pick up the search tomorrow. It's not like you 'humans' could do anything useful at the time being." Still.. It is queer. We should've found a lead by now, if not a jewel fragment.  
Sango was so deep into the conversation of 'Playtex Pads' with Kagome she didn't notice our favorite lecherous Monk slug his way to a sitting position right next to her. "Yeah, it's actually kind of neat of you think about it. You place the pad here and.."  
Kagome was interrupted by a scream let out by Sango. "Hentai!!! How dare you!! You pervert!! You. You. You." Once again, Miroku had ruined another great solitude moment with his perverted-ness and groped Sango. Landing him with a herd of objects (including our favorite boomerang) thrown at his head.  
  
"Sigh. Just another normal rainy day." Kagome sighed again, pulled out her sleeping cot, and fell asleep next to the dozing fur ball Shippo.  
Sleep well Kagome, because I sense tomorrow will bring a lot more than our daily chaos. Inuyasha just couldn't place his claw on exactly what was bothering him but he decided to stay on alert for the next couple of days. Something seemed just the slightest out of place.. Nah!! Who am I kidding? It's probably just me being a little over protective. Stupid!! How could I let myself get worried? He didn't see, hear, smell, or sense anything coming. It was just that something made his insides kind of turn inside out. "Humph."  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~ "I won't allow you to control my life any more!!! I bid you farewell foul demon vermin! May death not find you easy!" and with that the hanyou brought her deadly sai's over the demons body. Humph! Did that demon really think it could destroy me? How foolish. I mean really. Come on, I'm sexy, powerful, and a miko. I just wish I could find a worthy opponent sometimes. Honestly. Can nothing really beat a neko/miko? I'd understand if she was a full demon but really.  
  
The hanyou reached down a slender tanned hand and picked up another jewel fragment. She wasn't lying when she said she was sexy. A close look at her would reveal that she was human, but if you look even harder, you could see her half-breed aura. She was tall and built for fighting. She wore a halter sleeve-less top made from fine Egyptian silk and gold embroidery. Her bottom half was a bikini styled dress that was torn on both sides all the way up to her waste, where a thin gold and black strap held the two pieces together. The back of her halter-top was held by two strings that cris-crossed her back like an X, and she wore a collar on her neck with ancient Egyptian symbols stunted into it.  
She couldn't shake that feeling that something was going to happen today. That feeling that something was about to happen... but then again, it could be the smell of fresh demon blood on her sais. "Humph. Just maybe.."  
"SATNEBETNENINESU!!!! HALT!!!!" Guess I'll half to just hold that sense for now.got to run for it. However, where? I know. I'll go to the forest of my late friend in Japan. Maybe he can give me shelter for tonight....... If he even remembers me.  
  
"SATNEBETNENINESU NEFERHOTEP IUTNEHEB NEKO MIKO!!!! Stop where you are!!"  
  
" I will never stop for the likes of you vermin!!!" and with that she released that deep hidden energy she had as a young girl and thought hard about where she wanted to be. The exact location. The exact spot. "There!! You'll never catch me! Never!" And with that, she disappeared in a puff of gold and silver sparks and vanished.  
  
A/N: I hope you like it. I could really use some suggestions. This is my first time actually writing a fan fic so please go easy. Any suggestions would be nice. Thanks!!!! 


	2. Chp2

AN: I don't own Inuyasha, all thought I wish I did. The first chapter was actually the prologue. I know weird. Anyway, I'm trying hard on this first fanfic. It's my first time so please be nice. You can email me any death threats though. Hehe. Anyway, please give your thoughts or ideas. Maybe I can add them in. Thank-yous.  
  
Chp.1  
Meet Naraku and Welcome Back Old Friend  
  
It was late by the time Satne appeared in the Forest of Inutashio. 'Weird. I always thought Inuyasha stayed around this area. Umm, interesting.' Satne continued her walk under the light of the quarter moon. The forest was unusually silent and eerie than she remembered it was a long time ago. In fact, it seemed as though no life lived there. The hairs on her back bristled. 'Something sinister was heading her way.' Satne took her defensive stance and grabbed her sais; ready for whatever it was that had been stalking her to show its face.  
"Who goes there!" she hissed. No answer. I said she repeated, "Who goes there!" "Ku. Ku. Ku. It is I, Naraku," the voice ushered, "I have come to ask a favor of you, in exchange of something dear." Satne didn't trust this person at all. 'He smells like a demon. But he couldn't be. He appears to have the sent of a half demon.'  
"Very well then. But first, show me your face." Satne didn't expect what she saw next. It was the pelt of a giant white baboon, with a demon inside it. 'Bad taste in clothing I guess. He looks somewhat harmless.' "I see. Now, what is it that you are requesting of me?"  
Naraku inwardly smiled to himself. 'This is too easy. Not only will I control this young spirited girl, I can use her to my advantage collecting the jewel shards.' "I have a great deal of pain lingering inside of me. This human miko, Kagome is her name, for no reason struck me to gain the jewel of four souls. She travels with a monk, a demon huntress, and two demons." 'Interesting, I heard stories about the jewel shards. But, the other way around.' Satne thought to herself. "And this helps me help you, how?"  
  
Naraku grinned, again. "All you have to do is retrieve my part of the jewel shards back to me, and I in turn will make sure that the evil priest chasing you will never come to harm you, again." Satne couldn't breathe when he had finished. 'He knows. He knows about the priests. Impossible, only they and I knew about that. Who is this demon?'  
  
"Tell me demon! How do you know of my past?! Tell me now!" Satne commanded. Naraku stood from his crouch on the ground. 'He's much taller than he looks.' He lifted the head of the pelt to reveal a human looking face. 'Kind of hansom, too.' "I know a lot about you. Your past life and your present life. For say, that your are a hanyou and you have an everlasting friendship with the son of the Great Demon of the Western lands son, Inuyasha. You're no ordinary hanyou either. You have great miko powers and you are a master at the Egyptian scrolls of arts."  
  
Satne's heart skipped a couple of beats. She could feel her pulse begin to beat a little faster than normal. She didn't change her facial expression, lest he know that she was a tad bit scared. 'Damn! This person knows a little too much. I might just have to rid of him.' Actually, that didn't sound half-bad to her. She hadn't destroyed anything in a while. 'But, I might just consider his deal. The road would be a lot less heck- tick if a few of those priests didn't follow her around so much.'  
  
"I'll do it, but if I don't get a second thought on the deal, then it's over, k?" Naraku's grin grew wider (a/n: think the grinch ;-) ) " Ahh, good. Bring me your answer tomorrow night, under the new moon."  
"How will I find you, again, Naraku." The last words she said were hissed venomously. He turned around. " Do not worry, Satne. I will find you." With that, he disappeared with an eerie purple fog and was gone.  
'Interesting characters. Inuyasha must be having a time living down here. I wonder where he is.' Satne looked up into the sky again.  
  
..................................  
  
Morning came faster then most thought it would. Matter of fact, the Inuyasha gang was up early. "Yawn!!!" Maybe not that early.  
  
"Inuyasha? It's too early to be searching for shards. Let's go back to sleep." Kagome pleaded with the stubborn hanyou. " I must agree with Lady Kagome. It is quite early to be searching for the fragments of the jewel." Miroku inquired. "Yawn!," (a/n: this is Shippo okay), "Yeah Inuyasha, I'm tired already."  
  
'Figures. Weak humans. Can't do anything for themselves. Argghh. I might as well. Just to keep down the complaining.' Inuyasha smirked, " Sure we'll take a break." Everyone sighed deeply, " When we reach the next village." "Ohhhh!," everyone said in unison that wasn't Inuyasha. "Come on, Inuyasha. Give us this break and we'll follow you to the ends of the earth, already. Shish, pleeassee!?," Kagome broke out the puppy dog eyes and whined a little. 'Not the puppy-dog eyes. Anything but, the puppy-dog eyes.' Seeing that her antics were starting to work, Kagome brought out the heavy artillery. The pouty-face.  
Inuyasha's attempt at keeping a stern foot on his decision was slipping easy. Kagome knew he was putty in her hands now. "Feh! Fine just a quick stop, but not to long." "Yeah!!!!", cheered everyone besides the defeated hanyou. 'I give up, I'll never understand humans.' Inuyasha agreed to himself as he nodded his head up and down.  
About thirty minutes into a conversation, Kagome was describing 'bath salts' to Sango. "So, you put these 'salts' in your bath and they make soap? Right?" Kagome smiled at Sango, "Yeah, they smell really good too, but I wouldn't buy the cheap kind or else you might get a rash or something." Sango was starting to wonder more about Kagome's world more often. It was interesting. This 'telle-fone' and those 'Playtex-pads' were foreign to her, but at the same time seemed useful to her ( the way Kagome put it that is). " Oh, Kagome, you must show me how to use these bath salts, next time. They're quite colorful and smell really good, too." Kagome pulled out a small clear tube of them and handed it to Sango. "Here. Next time we take a bath, I'll be sure to show you. I think you'll like this one. It smells like strawberries."  
A little farther from our young female heroines, Miroku and Inuyasha were discussing rumors that they had heard Kaede tell them. " I think that it's just another dead end. We've been through this area before and found nothing. I hope your senses aren't getting to fuzzy." Inuyasha didn't seem to respond. He just sat their half-listening to what Miroku was saying to him. ' It's almost near the new moon again. Damn, it came to soon.' Inuyasha reached into his Kimono and pulled out a small leather necklace, with an Egyptian centerpiece carved into the laces. "What is this? Another item I might be able to exchange for good." Miroku was cut off, " It ain't for sale monk. A friend of mine gave it to me."  
'Interesting. Inuyasha has never shown us this before, but he shows me it now. He might be warming up a bit.' Miroku looked at the necklace over. ' Whoever did this knows his ancient scrolls well. " Tell me Inuyasha, who is this friend of yours?" Miroku didn't really expect him to answer but to his surprise, he did. " I'll tell you later, but not now." Inuyasha stood up and walked over to Kagome and Sango's area. "Ready to go, woman? We spent enough time here, let's go." Kagome looked up from her seating area, 'If only Inuyasha was like the way I imagine him sometimes.' Sango stood up and bent over to pick up her giant size boomerang, when she felt an all to familiar hand on her backside. "Hentai!!! How dare you!", and Sango sent a fleet of fists ( not to mention her boomerang) at the monk. "Take this and that, and some more of this, too!" Miroku obviously trying to run in the opposite direction was trying to calm Sango down the best way he could at the moment. "Lady Sango, I meant no harm. Honestly! Ouch! Really, Lady Sango, I speak the truth!"  
"I guess some people in life, never learn there lesson, do they Inuyasha.," Kagome said innocently to him. "Inuyasha? Inuyasha are you paying attention to me. Hello." Inuyasha didn't hear a word she was saying to him, all he was thinking about was his old friend. 'What was her name again? It started with an S. Star? No it was. Umm?' Like fire in the barnyard, it came to him, 'Satne! That's it, I remember now. I wonder if she still remembers me.' .................................. Flash back  
  
"Hey, Yashy look what I found!," Satne called to Inuyasha. "What is it Satne?" Satne handed him a huge earthworm she found in the garden. "Eww! What is it? I've never seen anything like it before?" Satne giggled and placed it in his hand. "It's an earth-worms Yashy. When the ground is wet they come out of the dirt." Inuyasha's eyes became wide with curiosity as he held the worm between his two thumbs and index fingers. Satne saw her chance and jumped toward the worm; slicing it in half. " What did you do? Look at it. It's dieing!" Satne started to giggle again. "No it's not." "Yes it is."  
  
"No, its not" (said with a little irritation) "Yes, it is." " NO! It's not!" "Fine. Then whys it squirming around like that?" Satne was getting a little frustrated. " It's not dieing because when you cut worms apart they don't die. They live, see. They split into two parts; they're two worms now." Staring in awe, Inuyasha picked the two up. " Wow."  
  
Another flash back...  
  
"Hey Satne, look what I can do.," Inuyasha jumps really high into a tall tree. "Oh wow! I guess you'll be showing me how to climb a tree now.," Satne rolled her eyes, pathetic. "I'm a cat demon. I can climb up the tree, stupid!"  
Looking a little lost for words, " I knew that! I just wanted to make sure you did. Hey, what's this?" Inuyasha sticks his hand inside of a squirrel nest. "Ow! What is that thing! Get it off!" A squirrel ravenously attacks Inuyasha's arm inside of the tree hole.  
"What does it look like!?," Satne scaled the tree Inuyasha was in. 'It's a squirrel!' Satne grabbed the squirrel's tail only to have it launch at her face, and repealed her back out of the tree. " Ahhh!!" Satne fell out of the tree and landed hard on the ground. "I'll get it off!," Inuyasha jumped out of the tree and began prying the squirrel off of her. "It's about time! It was mauling me to death!"  
Satne and Inuyasha stood their for a second, before processing the events that had just encountered. " Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" Satne and Inuyasha rolled around on the ground. " That was so funny! You should have seen your face! You were terrified!" Inuyasha rolled over, " My face! You should have seen yours! I've seen a girl cry from terror but that was ridiculous!" The two of them slept inside a large tree trunk for the night. "Pist! Satne, will you be my sister?" Satne woke up, "Of course I will, If you'll be my brother." Inuyasha nodded his head, "Sure, okay."  
  
End of flash back ................................... 'Satne was the daughter of a Great Cat Demon herself. However, her father was just a human Ethiopian priest. Funny though, I didn't think I remembered stuff like that.' Inuyasha smiled wide (sorta like in the episode when he and Sesshoumaru faced off, and Myouga was trying to convince him that he did not run away). Kagome noticed this smile. 'Boy is he acting strange all of a sudden. But I have to say, He does have a great smile.'  
Miroku also had taken note of Inuyasha's peculiar behavior. "Must be near his time of the month again. He's acting really moody," he whispered to Lady Sango, while giving her a generous grope. "Hentai! How dare you.."  
  
"I guess he still hasn't learned yet, has he Kirara." The only thing Kirara answered back was "Mew."  
  
....................................  
  
Just a little farther ahead of the Inu-group, Satne was listening to a businessperson's complaints about a couple of troublesome demons. "So you say these bands of demons are wrecking your gambling area. I do not see any problem honestly, but I will stay in the near by village. If I happen to see these 'demons' come I'll check it out." Satne jumped a couple of yards, but stopped. 'What's that thing in the clearing?' Satne took a whiff of the air. 'It smells like a dog demon. No wait,' she took another whiff, 'Three humans. To be exact two females and a male. The dog demon is only half demon.' She sniffed the air again. It was a male! A perfect match for her friend, but why would he traveling this far out. 'Interesting, let's see who these crews of travelers are.'  
  
Something was coming there way. She could feel it. Kagome patted Inuyasha on the shoulder. "Inuyasha, do feel that presence coming this way?" Inuyasha had not noticed it at first; but know that Kagome had mentioned it, he did feel something coming. Inuyasha their way. Inuyasha turned toward the sense. 'It's right on top of us!' Inuyasha shouted toward Miroku and Sango, "Get ready there's a demon near bye, get ready!"  
  
In a flash, Satne faced the on coming travelers. 'It is him, Inuyasha!' Satne's face lit up with excitement. "Hello Inuyasha. So we finally meet up. You could give your old friend a hug or something."  
  
Inuyasha couldn't even speak. 'Is that Satne! It couldn't be she lived in the African continent. Sure we decided to meet up again, but.' Kagome looked at Inuyasha's expression. She couldn't really interpret it but it looked as though he was shocked and happy at the same moment. "Hey, Inuyasha do you know this woman?" Miroku asked, as he and Sango raced up to meet them.  
  
"Satne!" Inuyasha raced toward her and pulled her into a big hug. "Nice to meet you, too, good old friend!" Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kagome stood their eyes wide open. Was Inuyasha actually hugging someone? Freely? Inuyasha turned around to see his astonished friends. "Guys, I'd like you to meet a friend of mine, Satne."  
  
A:N/ Sorry this Chp. is so short. I could've written longer, but I'm busy lately. I hope you like it. It's not a fanfic unless it's at least 10,000 words or more in my opinion. Please R/R, I'd really would like some suggestions or comments. Questions would be nice too. 


	3. Chp3

Thank you for your reviews. I've been really busy, but everyday I write a  
little bit more for my fan fiction. I'll be sure to update daily ( if I can  
). All my chapters are short, so don't count on any long ones.  
  
'Inuyasha. Hugging someone! Impossible..he barely hugs me!' Kagome  
was at a lost for words. Could this girl really have that much of a  
relationship with Inuyasha that he would hug her freely. Miroku and Sango  
stood there. Stuned. If not the least bit shocked. 'Wow. I didn't think  
Inuyasha could be this affectionate.' Sango took a couple of steps forward.  
Inuyasha let his embrace go and sat Satne back down on the ground.  
"Long time, no see, ah Inuyasha." Satne smiled warmly at the hanyou. Miroku  
took an advantage of this moment and grabbed Satne's hand. 'Hum!? A monk.  
What could he possibly want?' Miroku took a deep breath and looked straight  
into her brown eyes. " Excuse me for a second Inuyasha." 'Does Miroku  
really think she'll say yes. Feh.'  
Miroku clears his throat, "Excuse me kind mame, but would you bear."  
Miroku was cut short. " How dare you Hentai! You never asked me!" Miroku  
once again met the wrath of an angry demon exterminator (a.n. will he ever  
learn.)  
....................................  
  
Once everyone was calmed down, Satne was properly introduced to  
everyone, esp. Miroku. "So. Your originally from Edo, but you lived most  
your life in Egypt." Kagome reassured herself. " Exactly! Inuyasha and I  
were friends as kids. He grew up so fast." Satne grabs his cheek and tweaks  
it. " Hey! I'm not a little kid anymore, I'm an adult now!" There was a  
long pause. A very long pause. " Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!," everyone was now rolling  
around, clutching there stomachs. "What! I am!" retorted Inuyash.  
" Yashy, you shouldn't lie so much!" Satne gave him a playful punch  
on his arm. (a.n. if you didn't know, it's night time and they're sitting  
around the fire. It goes like this from Inu's left: Kagome, Shippo and  
Kirara, Sango, Miroku, Satne) " Yashy is it. Why didn't you tell us you had  
a nickname Inuyasha." Kagome teased. "Because that isn't my real name! I  
don't go by that anymore." Satne interrupted, " What do you mean? Of course  
you go bye that name!"  
Inuyasha decided it was time to change the subject, "So Satne, what  
brings you to Edo?" Regaining her senses, " Oh just running from the  
usually priest. There after the orb of power that I took from them." Satne  
pulled out a small pink crystal orb. "Satne! How could you steal. I thought  
you were raised better than that.," mocked Inuyasha. " I DIDN'T STEAL!"  
Inuyasha covered his ears, 'Man she's loud!' "As I was saying before I was  
so rudely interrupted," Satne shot Inuyasha a death glare, " This orb makes  
any living creature the power of full control over anything that want or  
desire. Take for instance.." Satne placed her hand into the orb.  
Miroku stood up and helped Sango up. Bowing deeply, "May I have this  
dance lady Sango?" "Yes you may, Miroku." Miroku and Sango began to dance  
around. Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, and Kirara looked at their friends  
strangely ( a.n. think fish face ;)) "See! I made them dance." Satne looked  
toward Kagome, "I'm sorry, I didn't get your name." Kagome looked from her  
gaze at Miroku and Sango to Satne. " Oh yeah, my bad. My name is Higurashi  
Kagome." 'That name it sounds familiar! But why.' " Oh, well, pleased to  
meet ya! Gee, it's getting late. I better go bathe. Bye the way, Inuyasha  
don't forget to comb your hair, you have split ends." "I don't care!"  
"Wait! You can't leave us like this!" Sango cried! " Oh yeah, my b! I  
totally forgot!" Satne took her hand out of the orb. " You dance well lady  
Sango, may I have another round?" Sango, once again, slapped Miroku.  
"Never!" 'Oh well. I tried.'  
"Hey, wait up Satne!" Kagome called out, " Hey Sango, come on. I'll  
show you how those bath salts work!" Sango flicked her hair and held her  
nose up high ( think preppy girl) "Fine, anyplace is better than this!" Of  
course Sango wasn't really wanting to leave Miroku. Actually, she liked  
when he felt her up, but she didn't want the monk to the he had it like  
that ;.). 'Oh wow! He actually asked me to dance!' Sango looked back at the  
bumped monk, 'He even looks good when he winces in pain! There must be a  
God!' Sango trotted over to Kagome with the salts.  
"Oh! Bath salts! I haven't taken a bath with salts in a long time!  
Ummm, strawberry!" Satne sniffed the salts again, 'This is a great way to  
bond. Maybe I can find out if Kagome and Inuyasha are an item. Inuyasha  
looks at her way to much for them not to be one' Satne sniffed the salts  
again, 'Oh yeah, Inuyasha defiantly has the hots for her.' Satne looked at  
Kagome. ' Now I can finally find out what Inuyasha likes and dislikes.  
Maybe even about his past life.' Kagome smiled and ran into a tree.  
"Oh my God! Kagome are you all right!" Sango and Satne helped Kagome  
up. 'Ow that kinda hurt' "Yeah, I'm okay. Let's go!"  
"Hey Miroku, ready to go find dinner!" Miroku looked up at Inuyasha,  
'Why must we hunt? It's not like Kagome doesn't bring enough food for us.'  
Miroku stood up and shook the dirt off of his dress-thingy. "Let's go.  
Shippo, you too." "Why me!" Miroku sighed inwardly, "Because, you're a  
youkai and need the practice."  
................. In the Bath  
" He actually did that! No way! I can't imagine him doing something  
like that!" Kagome and Sango were surprised. Even more so at what Satne had  
told them. "I'm for real, he did do it. He really did get Sesshoumaru to do  
it!" Satne mimicked Sesshoumaru expression when Inuyasha had tricked him. "  
Hahahaahahahaaa! I can't belive that he did it though! What color was the  
kimino?" Satne traced her memory, "It was blue! It really brought out his  
eyes." Satne buffed her eyes and blew a kiss to no one imparticular. Sango  
and Kagome continued laughing. " Not only that, but I gave him the works.  
Eyelashes, makeup, eyebrows, and hair. I put it up in a bun and corn-rowed  
his hair, too!" That was it, Kagome and Sango was not only laughing  
heartily but were rolling around in the water! "Oh my goodness, Inuyasha  
did all that!" Satne butted in again, " Yeah, and he even looked like a  
girl and was pretty to! He had a nice fit with the girttle!"  
After the girls calmed down some-what. " Okay, my turn. So what about  
your past? We already told you about ours." Kagome stated. Satne breathed  
heavy, ' Okay, you can tell them. It's not like they can do anything about  
it. Or make it any worst.' "Well as you know, my father was a priest from  
Egypt. He and my mom were friends as children. My mom was the great demon  
of the cats and was also their best warrior and priestess. My father was a  
mighty master of the art of Sais. He was undefeatable in battle, so many  
plotted his downfall. My mom and Inuyasha's mom and father were best  
friends, so naturally Yashy and I got along just fine." Satne sighed again,  
" So, when my mom died, me and my father ran for it. He gave me to his  
uncle. So that I might enhance my powers and become more a warrior than he  
and my mother was. I was about 13. I think Yashy was about 12 or 11."  
"Wow, you really have had your share of troubles, haven't you." Sango  
said. "That's not all, but as I enhanced my powers, the priest became  
jealous and told me that I was an evil hanyou that didn't deserve the  
highest honor of priesthood. I didn't let them hold me down though.," Satne  
frowned, " Well enough about me. Kagome are you and Inuyasha an item yet."  
Kagome blushed a very, very deep red. " Well, not really. I guess." That  
wasn't a good enough answer for our favorite girl hanyou, " I for real,  
Inuyasha really likes you. You can tell, he insults you more than he  
insulted me when I was young." This made Kagome blush even redder than  
before, " I guess we sort of like each other." Satne's smile grew larger, "  
So I was right! Don't worry, I'll talk some since into him. Even if I have  
to beat it into him, he'll admit that he loves you." Kagome splashed water  
over Satne, soaking her hair. " Hey no fair!" Satne splashed water over  
Sango and Kagome. Back and forth water was splished and splashed in every  
direction, soaking Sango, Kagome and Satne.  
.......Back with the boys  
"Now, Shippo!" Inuyasha threw Shippo towards the dear. "Gotcha! Fox  
fire!" Shippo jumped onto the deer's antlers and was repealed off, into a  
nearby tree. "Maybe we should help him!" Miroku was about to get up and  
help poor Shippo. " No, he can handle it on his own." Inuyasha reassured  
Miroku, " He'll never learn to fight if we always help him."  
'Ouch that hurt.' Shippo raised himself from the ground. "Ahh! It's  
back!" The deer began to charge towards Shippo. " I guess, he wants to  
fight." Shippo jumped into the air and landed on the deer's back. "Whoa!  
Slow down." Shippo was now horse back riding on the deer. ( think rodeo!)  
"Ahh!" Shippo couldn't decide how to kill the thing. "Inuyasha! Help!"  
Shippo was bucked off the deer and landed on the ground. " That's it!"  
Shippo ran underneath the deer and grabbed its, " Fox fire!" The deer was  
now double up-ed on the ground, screaming and shrieking. " Inuyasha! I got  
it!"  
"Hahahaaahaha! I can't belive he did that! He hit it in the nuts!"  
Inuyasha ran up to were Shippo was at, " Good job Shippo!" Inuyasha cut the  
deer up and stuffed the meat into a bag he brought with him. " Not what I  
exactly had in mind, but not bad Shippo. I congradulate you." Miroku looked  
down at the slaughtered deer, " Although, I don't believe the deer actually  
deserved that before he died." Inuyasha snickered again, " Yeah, but he had  
it comin." Inuyasha lifted the bag onto his shoulders. " Let's go get this  
dear cooked up!"  
......... At camp  
The girls were now half dried and putting on their clothes. " Oh no!  
I didn't bring a change of clothes!" Satne was at a lost. "Here!" Kagome  
handed her a green tank top and a pair of JNCOs. " Thankyou Kagome, I'll  
return these back to you." Kagome shook her head, " No, no! Keep them, I  
didn't really expect to were them. They don't really fit my style." Satne  
dress quickly and decided she didn't like the tank top covering up her mid-  
drift, and cut the shirt until it showed most of her belly. " There, much  
better."  
"Whoa! Nice change of clothes, Satne, where'd you get it from. The  
dump!" Satne turned around, " You can't talk, you were that stupid outfit  
everyday! I beat you don't even bathe regularly, Yashy." Sango and Kagome  
giggled. " Don't call me that!" "Why not? It seems to make everyone else  
happy." Satne was pleased with herself. Inuyasha shot her a dirty look, "  
Fine! I want call you that anymore, I just call you by your other name."  
Inuyasha's eyes became really large and wide, " No, no, no, that's all  
right!" Satne knew how far to push him, but she could handle him herself if  
he tried to attack her. " What's wrong little baby.." "No, don't say it!"  
Inuyasha held his fingers up to his lips in order to shut her up. " Snuggly-  
wuggly puppy..." Inuyasha jumped over to where she stood and covered her  
mouth. " Don't say it!" Satne didn't like that. She bit really hard and  
possibly made his hand bleed. "Ow!!!!" " Snuggly-wuggly puppy-wuppy pea-  
pie!" Everyone besides the two hanyous, were snickering. Inuyasha was  
really caught off guard, " It's not even worth laughing over. Your name was  
muffin-baby!" Satne jumped on his bag and tugged hard on his defenseless  
ears, " Oh yeah, try this own, baby-bear!" Inuyasha was once again off  
guard, and didn't expect the attack. 'Oh so she wants to play rough does  
she. " Alright, snuggle-bunny, you asked for it!" Inuyasha pulled her off  
his back and threw her in the direction of a tree. Big mistake. Inuyasha  
forgot that she could fight just as good ( if not better) as he himself.  
Satne used the tree as a board and pushed off of it and jumped right into  
Inuyasha. Sending them both flying both into the ground, were they began to  
scratch and roll around fighting.  
" And I thought me and my brother fight really dirty." Kagome, Sango,  
Miroku, Shippo and Kirara watched the two hanyous fighting over no reason  
at all. " I guess they must have fought like this when they were young."  
Miroku suggested. Sango and Kagome nodded in agreement. ' I guess they  
really are close. I hope what she said about me and Inuyasha was true.'  
Kagome began to day dream of her and Inuyasha having a nice romantic picnic  
and go to dances and stuff. 'Yeah, that would be really nice, but he really  
wouldn't do that would he.'  
After everyone calmed down, Miroku and Inuyasha got the fire started.  
Inuyasha had a black eye and scratches everywhere ( I say it was Satne's  
claws, but hey, I'm only the author :)) Satne sat beside Kagome, who was  
rubbing achohol on her bruises and cuts. "Honestly, you guys fight worst  
than me and my brother. Did you guys fight like this all the time?" Satne  
winced, 'What was this stuff? It kind of hurts.' "Yeah we did and proably  
still do." Satne stuck out her tounge in Inuyasha's direction, only to have  
the same returned. "You guys need to grow up some!"  
Miroku and Sango were sitting near each other. Too close actually.  
Miroku's mind wasn't clearly thinking about the consciquences of groping  
Sango, but then again, does he ever. Miroku slowly scooted his hand towards  
Sango. Little did he know, Sango had seen his minovers before. ' Time to  
give him something he won't be expecting.' Sango slid over shoulder to  
shoulder with Miroku. Miroku not expecting this kind of affection just kind  
of stopped all attempts and stared at Sango. 'What is she doing? Is she  
actually doing what I only imagined in only my dreams?' Sango grabbed his  
face and kissed him. Not just any normal kiss, but a wet tounge tying kiss.  
Miroku leaned into it and returned the same. Not noticing the pair of eyes  
that were watching them, Miroku and Sango began to really get into the  
kiss.  
"Whoa, who expected that." Kagome was really shocked. So was Inuyasha  
and Shippo. Infact, the only ones who weren't shocked was Kirara and Satne.  
" I'm glad you asked me to do this Kirara. I didn't know they liked each  
other that much." Kirara 'mewed', again. " Kirara, you're a genious!"  
Kirara smiled, 'Finally! I thought Sango would never kiss that damn Monk!'  
  
A.N. Thank you all for reviewing. I'll try to use your request. Does anyone  
know how to get Sesshoumaru into the picture. I have a good idea, but I  
could really use some requests. And how am I going to get Satne to set up  
Inuyasha and Kagome on a date. I was thinking about Kagome bringing  
everyone to her time for a couple of days or something. I could really use  
some ideas.  
Satne: Yeah! I'm so really close to getting Inuyasha and Kagome to kiss  
without the orb!  
Inuyasha: Who says! Don't I get a say in this.  
Miroku: Well not really, I think you should open up to Kagome more though.  
Sango, Kirara, and I nod are heads.  
Inuyasha: Feh! Humans!  
Please RandR!!!! 


	4. Chp4

Chp. 4 is coming up and I'm going to make it a big one. I don't own  
Inuyasha but I wish I did. For the ones who wanted a jealous Kagome, here  
it is! I'll try my best. Here's a little review of what might (I said might  
as in maybe) happen: Satne's trying to get everyone together when Kouga  
comes into the picture. Obviously, sparks fly between Inuyasha and Him, but  
also with our fast Satne. (fast as in boy crazed and spunky). Naraku might  
be in this one, but his character might change a bit, so there :P.  
....................................  
  
Chp.4  
It was dark. Very, very dark. Infact, it was so dark that even the  
dark was frightened of the enhanced dark. The shadows of the forest seemed  
to dance lifelessly over the forest floor and Naraku was once again  
scheming. "Ku, ku, ku. It seems my little minion has turned sides. I'll  
just have to convince her to come back." Naraku's evil smile began to  
stretch more and more, as thoughts entered his twisted mind. Not just any  
kind of thoughts but lemony thoughts. Lemony thoughts of him and Satne.  
Yes, I know what you're thinking; Naraku having horny thoughts, impossible!  
Nevertheless, yes, even the dark hearted Naraku had his mind in the gutter.  
'Sigh. I can't wait to meet her again.'  
If you were to look at Naraku, you'd think it was someone else.  
Surely, Naraku wouldn't be in heat. Moreover, drooling? "Master Naraku!"  
Naraku jumped out of his baboon pelt as he was woken from his guttery  
thoughts by the sound of Kohaku's voice. "Master Naraku, I believe you  
requested me to remind you of your arrangements with Lady Satne tomorrow  
night." Naraku once again began to see romantic scenes with him and Satne.  
"Oh. Oh yeah. Thanks Kohaku!" Taken back, Kohaku stepped out of his  
master's presence. 'Weird I never thought that master Naraku had a soft  
side, before. Interesting.'  
....................................  
  
It was about day break and the Inuyasha crew was still sleeping.  
Well, most of them were still sleeping. Satne had awoken a couple of hours  
ago. She couldn't shake that feeling that someone was coming there way, but  
then again it wasn't like she wasn't able to handle it, or whatever the  
thing was. She was about to curl up beside her long and soft tail ( yes,  
she has a tail. And, I added it to make her even more cute! It's a fluffy  
brownish-black tail), when she heard a rustle in the trees. 'Inuyasha must  
be up. It took him long enough.' Satne scampered up the neighboring tree  
next to his. " Hey, Inuyasha! You up yet?" Satne didn't receive an answer  
but she knew he was faking his sleep, because his breathing was not slow  
and sleepy like. Satne gentle made her way to the other side of the tree,  
just barely centimeters away form his head. 'He'll pay for ignoring me!'  
Satne leaned her head down and bit HARD onto one of his ears. "OWWWW!!!!!!"  
That was enough to give Inuyasha his jump start for the day.  
"What was that for wench, that hurt!"  
" You were ignoring me and don't pretend like you weren't!"  
" I was asleep, woman!"  
"Oh," Satne began, " Sorry, your bad. You should have said so."  
" I was asleep, how could I have said so!" Inuyasha was a picture to see.  
His hair was a mess and he wore a really pissed off expression.  
Satne slid next to him on the opposite side of the tree. "Well, let  
me make it up to you. Want a massage?" That seemed to intise Inuyasha.  
'Satne's always been a good massager. Maybe that'll take some of the stress  
away.' Satne gentle began to work her hands over his scalp and ears. 'Maybe  
I can get him to ask Kagome out on a date, or something. Yes, this might  
work, but I shouldn't ask him now. It would seem suspicious.' Satne began  
to hum a bit to herself, which also seemed to also relax his nerves. " Say,  
Inuyasha what have you been up to for the past 50 years?" Inuyasha didn't  
know how to respond to her answer. ' Should I tell her.' Inuyasha thought  
about it again, ' Of course I can tell her, she's like a sister to me.'  
"Well, pend to a tree actually." This seemed to take Satne by surprise. She  
was expecting more along the line of traveling with Sesshoumaru or with his  
mother. "Whoa, why don't you start at the point of when we last saw each  
other." Inuyasha heaved a heavy sigh, 'Well here it goes.' " After you left  
with your father, mother and I stayed in the village that she grew up in. I  
of course didn't make many friends but practiced my fighting skills in the  
forest." Satne listened to everyword he said. It seems as though he's a  
shamed of what happened, but Satne let him continue, still massage one of  
his ears and now working her way down his back. " I see, continue." "Well,  
one day mother fell ill and I was out in the woods hunting the herbs the  
old hag told me to retrieve for her. When I returned I came to an empty  
home and couldn't find a trace of my mom anywhere." Inuyasha sighed again  
and took a deep breath. " The old hag told me that she was doing the 'gods'  
work tonight and said that she might as well be dead in my case, but I  
still searched for her. I couldn't even find a trace of her scent, so I  
left the village in attempt to find her again."  
Satne took all of this in. 'Boy, Inuyasha has had it bad. I feel  
sorry for him.' " Inuyasha you still haven't told me about where you went,  
please, continue." For a second, Satne thought she saw tears forming in the  
eyes of her friend, but it was stopped short when he started his story  
again. " After a while this miko named Kikyou came into my life. She was  
the protecter of the Shikon Jewel. I'm sure you've heard of it." It did  
seem vaguely familiar to her. Satne had heard of this jewel and priestess  
before, but had heard rumors that she had perished. 'I wonder what this has  
to do with Inuyasha.' " I fell in."  
Inuyasha last words where mumbled. " I'm sorry I couldn't hear you, a  
little louder." Inuyasha began again, 'There's no point in hiding it from  
her. She'll find out anyways.' " I said...I fell in love with her. But not  
for long! You know." Satne just raised her eyebrows, 'Who was he trying to  
fool, of course he feel in love with her.' Satne smiled at him, " Alright  
lover boy, continue." Inuyasha smiled again, ' I can tell this girl  
anything and she makes it seem alright. I guess she deserves the title  
sister.' "Hey, nothing to worry about little bro I got your back on this  
one." Inuyasha started his story again, " Well, as time flew by Kikyou and  
I became closer and she asked me if I wanted to become human.. for her."  
"And of course, you said yes. Am I right?" Satne asked him. "Yeah, I said  
yes and we were deceived by a demon named Naraku." Satne's began to feel  
her pulse again, 'Naraku! This demon hurt my friend, and then tried to pin  
me against Kagome. How dare he, i'll rip him apart.' Satne's body began to  
tighten as she thought of the many ways that she was going to murder  
Naraku. " Well, Kikyou thought it was I that sought out to hurt her but It  
was actually Naraku disguised as me who did so. She pinned in an  
everlasting sleep to a tree." Satne knew this wasn't the whole story but  
she decided to let him tell her the rest. 'It probably involves his love  
for Kagome. I let him tell me when he's ready.' Satne began to rub his back  
gentler, ' Now is my chance to hook him up with Kagome.'  
Kagome yawned and scretched as she made her way over to were Inuyasha  
was sleeping. When she looked up. Kagome's heart began to sink, 'Is  
Inuyasha allowing her to massage him, as lovers do? I can't believe the  
nerve of this guy. How could he, I'll show him.' Kagome looked up to them  
and shouted, " Hey Inuyasha!" Inuyasha and Satne both looked down, " Oh  
good morning Kagome, how was your sleep." Kagome didn't return her answer  
but looked Inuyasha dead in the eye. 'This'll teach him.' "Hey Inuyasha!  
Sit!" Inuyasha was brought down from his spot in the tree and had a great  
make out session with ms.dirt and ms.rock. While he was down there he gave  
the ladies a brief lesson on his colorful vocabulary.  
Satne could only but stare. "What just happened?" Satne jumped out of  
the tree and looked at Kagome. " Can you really control him like that?  
Wow!" Satne turned Kagome around. " Kagome you do know that Inuyasha and I  
are brother and sisters right? Cause I can sense jealous on you." Kagome  
blushed a deep red, " Oh, I see. My bad." 'Few. That was close, I thought  
that the were trying to make an item out of themselves. Not that I care if  
they did.' Kagome's blush began to fade ,and she and Satne helped poor  
Inuyasha up. " I'm sorry Inuyasha. I didn't realise what you and Satne were  
doing up there. Will you forgive me?" Inuyasha really wasn't calm enough to  
forgive her, " Oh, so now you want my forgiveness! Well, you'd be damn  
kidding yourself if your going to get any forgiveness from me!" Whack! That  
was enough to make Satne upset. " Ouch! What was that for?!"  
"For not excepting her apology!" Satne stared him straight in the eyes and  
shot straight threw his soul. Her eyes seemed to be saying, ' Except her  
apology now, or you'll really get to see my full power.' Inuyasha didn't  
take the hint and instead of backing down, returned her the same stare.  
Whack! "Feh! Fine already, I accept your apology, wench." That wasn't  
really what Satne or Kagome had in mind, but it was as good as they were  
going to get with this certain hanyou. " Well, next time, you could be a  
little more forgiving Inuyasha. It'll help you score points with Kagome."  
Satne folded her arms across her chest and brushed her tail across  
Inuyasha's face playfully. " Oh yeah, remember if you want Kagome to like  
you Inuyasha that you must be nice to her." Inuyasha was thankful that  
Kagome was out of hearing range. " I know that it's just.." He was cut  
short, " It's just that your pride gets in the way. Yashy when will you  
ever learn." Satne shook he head side to side. "Well, I don't see any men  
flocking to have you?" Of course this didn't affend Satne, " Of course not,  
all I see her boys here. We haven't came to any village yet or met any  
other men have we."  
Miroku and Sango were up already. "I wonder what that was about."  
Sango looked over at Miroku. "I'm not sure but what ever it was it was  
enough to make the earth shake." Sango's thoughts wondered to last nights  
events. 'What gave me the courage to kiss Miroku-sama. I never thought I'd  
share a kiss like that with him. Whatever it was, I hope it does the same  
again.' Sango's blush became deeper, when she felt a sly hand reach over  
and grope her. That brought her back down to earth, "Hentai! How dare you!  
I'll.." Miroku put his finger over his mouth, " I guess I should return the  
kiss you gave me last night. Miroku bent down to give Sango a passionate  
kiss, only to have a permenate impression on his face, left by our fearless  
lady Sango. 'Well, I tried.' Was the only thing Miroku thought.  
....................................  
It was at least 12 in the morning and the Inu crew was seen heading  
toward the bone eaters well. "Hurry up Kagome! We don't have all day."  
Inuyasha was in a big hurry. The rumor Kaede had given them was proven a  
fraud by Satne, who had ridiculed the young man for impersonating a demon  
and recking havock among the village. "All right already! Gee." Kagome took  
her position on the side of the well and jumped in. Kagome didn't get  
really far before Satne grabbed her arm and hoisted her out of the well.  
"What the hell do you think you were doing Kagome! Don't you know you could  
break yourself jumping down into a well like that! Haven't you seen the  
Ring! My heavens! And Inuyasha, you anticipated her.."  
" Oh no, I travel to the future threw the well. I'm from the future."  
Satne was taken from surprise. "What year?" Satne was curious. " Well,  
around the 1990's." "Oh, have you traveled to the 2000's yet. The parties  
are wild." Kagome was a little curious about Satne now. 'Satne's been to  
the future too.' It finally hit her, why not invite everyone over to the  
future. 'Yeah, me and Inuyasha could get to no each other better.'  
"Hey, why not come to my time. We haven't had a break from shard  
hunting in a while. What do you say Inuyasha?" Inuyasha was more than  
relieved. He was the most tired than all of them. After all, he saves their  
hides from demons and mortals all the time. Well, mostly Kagome's. "Fine  
whatever wench!" Smack! "You apologize right now, who taught you such  
horrible respect for women?!" Satne was really disturbed now, " I've had  
enough of your smart-alleck ass! Well, who taught you such terrible  
words?!" Inuyasha blushed a bit, " Well, umm, you and my father." Satne  
stopped in mid sentence, "Oh yeah, that is right."  
Kagome butted in before they got into another argument, "So Satne  
you've traveled to the future before?" Satne turned toward Kagome, 'Few,  
nice save Kagome.' "Yeah, in Egypt its called prophecy. Who'd you think  
prophicised about the future in the Egyptian scrolls?" Satne pointed to  
herself. " Yep, it was I."  
"Shall we head on into the well then; after you lady Sango." Miroku  
lifted Sango over the well and groped her as he let her down. " You  
Hentai!!," was all you heard on the way down, as Sango descended down the  
well. "That was low Miroku, even for you." Inuyasha picked Kagome and her  
pack up and dropped her into the well. "Yes, I must agree with Inuyasha.  
That was pretty dirty." Satne jumped over the well, gymnast style and was  
gone. Miroku slid over the side and was gone. 'I wonder what will do their.  
I guess I should be a little nicer to Kagome. A break from the shards would  
be nice.' Inuyasha jumped over the side and vanished.  
Some yards away, Kouga lied inside an old stump, "A-ha! So, that is  
how they get to the future. I'll follow my 'woman' their and steal her from  
dog breath." Kouga grinned at his planned. "Hey, what's this black thing?  
It's kind of cute." Kouga had commited the biggest mistake in his life. The  
little black thing that he held by the tail in front of his face was a  
skunk, and a very p.o. skunk. "It smells pretty bad. OH God!" Not only did  
Kouga get a face full of the skunk but an eye full too. " My eyes! My eyes!  
Someone get me out of here!"  
....................................  
  
A.N.: Well that was Chp.4, I hope its funny. I'm not really in the funny  
mode like I hoped I was, my grand father died a couple of weeks ago. I know  
sorta a drag ;P. Anyways, I was hoping for some tips on guy clothes because  
as a girl I'm into girl clothes. I was thinking along the line of FUBU,  
JNCO, Tommy Hill and Sean John but I'm not exactly sure of exactly what.  
Inuyasha: Heh! Wait a second. Are you saying that we'll be dressing up in  
real clothes. As in not from the Edo era?  
Kagome: You look happy.  
Inuyasha: I am happy. .grins.  
Anyway, please review. I could really use the encouragement. I still could  
use some sort of clue of how to introduce Fluffy, Kouga, and Hojo. I think  
its about time for Hojo to find that lady love, cause Kagome sure isn't  
giving it to him. .wink wink. I finished watching Gold Member and I'm into  
the 70's. Can you say costume party and mid night clubs. 


	5. Chp5

Chp.5 Future  
A.N. I can't seem to upload anymore documents onto the computer for my  
story and then with all the storms and tornado winds, I kinda got off  
track. Anyway, I'm gonna try doing the story in a different title okay. If  
that doesn't work then I don't know what I'm gonna do. * sighs * Well here  
It goes, I don't own Inuyasha or anyone else except for Satne, k.  
Well that was easy, here's this chapter.  
  
"Wow! Kagome-chan you didn't tell me that the future was so big!"  
Sango looked around with astonishment at the tall buildings. "I must agree  
with lady Sango, why haven't we ever visited your world before." Miroku was  
just as much astonished as Sango. It seemed the only ones that weren't that  
bewildered where Kagome, Inuyasha, and Satne. "Yawn! I like the 21st  
century better." Satne pointed toward a house a little off from the shrine.  
"Is that your home, Kagome?" Kagome looked toward where Satne pointed,  
"Yeah, it is. Come on in you guys, I need to tell my mom that were going to  
buy some clothes." Everyone followed Kagome into her home.  
"Mom, I'm home!" Souta ran down the stairs and jumped into an embrace with  
Kagome. "Sister, I so glad your home! I've missed you!" Souta bounced up  
and down when Kagome put him down. Just noticing the others in the room,  
"Hey, who are they?" The rest of the Inu-gang were still outside of the  
screen door just gaping. "Oh, I forgot. Come in."  
"Kagome. Is that you?" Kagome's mom stepped out of the kitchen wiping her  
hands on her apron. "Oh, hi mom!" Kagome hugged her mom, and introduced  
them one at a time. " You already know Inuyasha. This is Satne, Miroku and  
Sango. Sango, Satne, Miroku this is my mom and brother." There was a loud  
thud heard from upstairs, " And, that is Buyo." Regaining their composure,  
" Pleased to meet you Mrs.Higurashi." Satne and Mrs.Higurashi shook hands,  
" Oh no, the pleasure is all mine. Will you all be staying with us?" Satne  
scratched her head, 'Whoa, she barely knows us and she already is inviting  
us over.'  
'Oh yeah, the reason I came over.', " Mom, they're going to be  
staying with us for a while. I need to borrow some money from you so that I  
can buy some clothes for them." Kagome's mom didn't need a second  
statement, " Kagome, of course they can stay and yes, you may borrow some  
money from me, but I expect the same from you." 'That was easier than I  
thought it'd be. She's planning something.' "Well! Kagome don't stand  
there. Show them where they'll be staying." Kagome's mom shooed them out of  
the kitchen. "Thank you Mrs.Higurashi for your hospitality." "Oh no, no,  
no. Your Kagome's friends, no need in thanking me."  
....................................  
  
" Miroku and Inuyasha, you'll be staying in Souta's room downstairs.  
Satne and Sango, you'll be in my room." "Feh, whatever wench." Inuyasha  
went down the stairs with Miroku following close behind. "This'll be  
interesting." Inuyasha turned into Souta's room, " You think so monk?"  
Miroku didn't quite get where Inuyasha was heading at but didn't really  
want to get into a big argument. " Yes, I do think so. This time we'll be  
very interesting." 'Humph, he has a point. More time to get to know Kagome.  
I don't want to mess up this time.'  
Upstairs, The girls where listening to Kagome explain about regular  
future items. Well, mostly to Sango. Satne was already familiar with the  
items. " This is a telephone. You can talk with someone from far away, and  
this is a makeup kit." Sango was to wrapped up in Kagome's talk of makeup  
to even notice what she was saying about the telephone. " Your 'makeup' has  
a lot of colors in it. More than we have in our time." Sango picked up a  
pack of mascarea and rubbed it on her finger. " With really bright colors,  
too." Kagome was flipping threw the phone book looking for a good place to  
buy boy clothes. "How about we go to the mall, we can go to Rebok or Sean  
John." Satne pointed to the phone listing under mall. " Good idea Satne,  
the guys can stay here. All we'll need is their sizes." Kagome looked at  
Sango and Satne's outfits. " You guys can borrow m clothes for the time  
being." Kagome pulled out a pink playmate spaghetti-strap blouse and a  
pair of faded hip-hugger Capri-L.E.I. jeans for Sango to wear. " Put this  
on, Sango." Kagome pulled out a black tank-top out for Satne, with a pear  
of low-ride army-fatigue shorts out and a army scarf ( to cover her kitty  
ears.) " Oh! I love this. Satne rushed to the bathroom to go and put it on.  
" Do you need any help Sango?" Sango had pulled her shirt on backwards and  
was placing both legs in the same pants-legs. " I think I could go for the  
help."  
....................................  
After the girls had finished dressing and after they convinced Satne  
that her hair was fine in the two braids she had them parted in, the girls  
followed Kagome down the street. " Kagome, your world is so loud." Sango  
covered her ears with her hands. " I know, it'll be a while before we reach  
the bus stop." Satne stopped near a Music Store. Sean Paul's song 'Durty  
Rock' started to play. Satne began to dance in the middle of the sidewalk,  
making on lookers stop to watch her dance rhythmically on the sidewalk.  
Kagome stopped dead in her tracks, 'What's she doing!?" Kagome rushed over  
and grabbed Satne's hand and dashed down the street. " Just give me the..  
Hey! What happened?" Sango caught up with them, "What do you call that  
dance?" Satne blushed, " Oh that? It's called a bunch of things in  
America." Kagome shook her head, " You really have been to the future  
haven't you." Satne shook her head, " Yep!" Kagome sighed and waved to them  
so that they might follow her. " Hey Kagome, can you dance?" Satne had  
asked the most embarrassing question that she could ever ask Kagome. Kagome  
blushed and hid her face with her hair. "Well, no. Not really." Sango  
didn't really see how that question embarrassed Kagome, but then again she  
wasn't from the future. " Don't worry Kagome, I don't know how to dance  
either." Satne didn't see the problem either, " Durh! I can teach you guys  
how to dance! It's not that hard. If we have any money left over we'll go  
hit the music store for some cds."  
Sango didn't know what cds where but she had a feeling it was  
something to do with music and dancing that involved shaking something that  
their mom told them not too. 'What a weird time period.' "Hey wait up!"  
Sango ran up to Satne and Kagome and they loaded onto the bus.  
....................................  
"Where'd those damn girls get off too?" Inuyasha sat impatiently on  
the couch in the Higurashi living room couch watching T.V. " Inuyasha, be  
quite. MTV is coming back on." Miroku stood wide-eyed at his new found  
heaven. " Truly, there is a God!" Miroku watched the girls begin to dance  
to a new song. " Let me see that thaa-onnnn-ggg! Baby.." 'Ahhh, heaven at  
last."  
"How can you watch this stuff?" Miroku looked up from the t.v. and  
stared Inuyasha straight in the eyes, " Because I want too, and I can!"  
Miroku sat back down and began to watch his new found heaven. "Feh! Why do  
I even bother." Inuyasha walked into the kitchen area and found Mrs.  
Higurashi cooking a big vat of something Inuyasha couldn't make out, but he  
did smell rice. " Oh, hello Inuyasha. Come to help me out in the kitchen, I  
could really use the help." Mrs.Higurahsi ( who we are going to call Mrs. H  
from now on) tossed Inuyasha an apron and a stirring spoon. 'Well, I got  
nothing better to do, why not.' Inuyasha tied the apron around his waist  
and walked over to Mrs. H. " Okay, here's what you can do. I want you to  
stir the pot of steamed vegetables for me and I'll put in the seasonings.  
'Easy enough, this isn't so hard.' Inuyasha began to stir as Mrs. H poured  
in the sauces and shook the seasonings into the large pot.  
" Ummm, that smells good. What is it?" Mrs. H looked up, " Oh you mean  
this. My friend sent it to me from America, it's called Gumbo. It has  
vegetables, seafood, and little slices of meat inside of a spicy salse. I  
think you might like it." Inuyasha sniffed it again, 'It smells really  
good.' Inuyasha's mind flooded back to the last time he had food at  
Kagome's house, ' I hope it's not like that curry crap. I don't think I  
could handle another one of those things.' " Inuyasha, can you watch the  
Gumbo and rice for me, I have to go out for a second. I'll be back."  
............................................................................  
....................................................................  
Kagome opened the door to the mall. It was huge and packed full of  
people. Sango had never seen any thing like it. "Come on, let's go to Rebok  
first." Kagome gestured toward the building with shoes and clothes inside  
of it. "Kagome, we forgot to get Miroku and Inuyasha's sizes." "Oh yeah,  
we'll just have to wing it." Kagome walked into the room. A sales-clerk  
walked over toward her, " Can I help you mame?" Kagome fingered with the G-  
Unit material. " Um, yeah. We're hear shopping for a few male friends of  
are's." Satne held her hand above her hand above her head, " Their about so  
tall and so wide." Satne used her fingers to outline their shape. ' Not a  
bad shape, either' Kagome noted to herself. " Alright, do you have any  
other information. If not then may I suggest the white G-Unit cotton pants  
and the Nike black top, with the white jacket. You should buy a pair of  
Timberlands to deck it all out, too. We can airbrush his name on it." The  
lady showed a picture of 50 cent wearing the clothes she just described.  
"It's perfect! Inuyasha would look great in that, now Miroku." Satne and  
Sango were to busy trying on shoes. " Oh, I like this Gucci one. It's of  
the chain." Satne walked toward the mirror and fingered the small shoe in  
her hand. " Hey Kagome, we can get something too, right?!" Satne pointed to  
the shoe she held in her hand. 'Well why not.' Kagome nodded yes and went  
back to listen to the lady pointing to a couple of jersey's. " If your guy  
friend likes jersey's he might like this one." The lady picked up a yellow-  
purple Laker jersey. " I think Miroku might like that. It does have purple  
in it. Could I see the pants that go with it." The lady pulled out the warm-  
up pants and allowed Kagome to rub her hands across the material. "Would  
you like it if I showed you the shoes that go with it?" "Sure."  
Kagome ended up buying the guys two pairs of shoes and two outfits,  
plus Sango and Satne a pair of Gucci shoes. " Where to next?" Sango pointed  
over to the otherside of the mall. "How about their!" Kagome looked in the  
direction she pointed. " Oh, you want to go to Tommy Hill. Well don't let  
me stop you." Kagome, Sango, and Satne entered inside and ran straight to  
the girls clothing. "Wait!!!!" Sango and Satne stopped dead in their  
tracks. "What?" they said in unision. " First lets find Miroku and Inuyasha  
some clothes and underclothes and then let's get ourselves something."  
Sango looked a little disappointed, but not Satne. " OH! Let's get the  
underclothes first." Kagome and Sango blushed a deep red, "What? Don't you  
guys wanna know what their going to be wearing in those jeans." "Well not  
really." Kagome played with her hands the way a little kid does when  
they're embarrassed. Satne noticed this and decided to ditch her plan. "How  
about this I'll get the underclothes and you guys can go get the other  
clothes."  
That was a relief, Kagome and Sango both nodded their head in  
agreement. "Okay, I'll meet you guys in the Girl section, bub-bye!" Satne  
ran off to the undies section. Kagome and Sango walked non-chalantley  
toward the boy section, "That was close. I don't want to know what Miroku  
is going to be wearing." Not, Sango knew she was interested. Very very,  
interested. 'I wonder what she'll pick out.'  
..........................................  
  
Satne raced down the isles and towards the men's unddies section.  
'Alright. Time to get down to business....boxers or briefs?' Satne was  
defiantly in her own world now. " I wonder if Inuyasha wants the ones with  
Spongebob on them or the one with smiley faces? Oh well, he'll just have to  
pick one out of the pile I've choosen for him and Miroku." Satne was so  
much into her own world that she had failed to notice that she had bumped  
into a very hansom and happy young man. Satne's and the 'hansom yet happy  
young man's' contents fell onto the Hill's floor. " Oh, I am so sorry." (  
a/n: guess who ) "Oh don't worry, no harm done. Whoa, I didn't know girls  
were into boxers too." Hojo ( spell check) reached down and helped Satne  
up. 'Whoa!!!!!' Satne and Hojo's eyes locked on one another. Luckily, Sango  
and Kagome rounded the corner carrying loads of guy clothes.  
"Oh! Hey Hojo-chan!" Hojo noted Kagome's warm hello and just waved at  
her, but never took his eyes off Satne. Satne was the first to snap out of  
her trance, " Oh hey guys. This is...uhhh.?" 'Damn! I didn't get his name.'  
Satne almost had a panic attack, "Hojo, I already know Kagome, but I didn't  
catch your name." Satne blushed some, 'A-ha, so he can flirt some. That's  
my kind of guy.' Satne stepped toward him and stared straight into his eyes  
and began to run her fingers over his shirt, "My name is Satne, but you can  
just call me Satne." Kagome just stared. 'Okay, I thought Hojo was into me.  
Oh well, maybe he'll be into Satne so much he'll forget about me, few.'  
Kagome inwardly sighed, 'Thank-god.'  
Hojo was the first to break up the awkward silence, "So, what brings  
you all here?" Kagome blushed, 'Finding clothes for a monk and a half-  
demon.' "Oh, were shopping for a couple of friends of ours, perhaps you'd  
like to join us, Hojo was it?" Hojo wasn't about to pass up this  
opportunity, it wasn't as if he had anything better to do. Satne was  
waiting for his answer, "Of course, I wasn't going to do anything important  
anyway." Satne grinned, "Good. Where to next tour guide?" Kagome looked  
around, but Sango answered, " We haven't bought any clothes for us yet!"  
All three girls wheeled around to look at Hojo. Hojo knew what this  
meant... a strip club, just for him. "Let's go!" Sango grabbed Satne and  
Kagome's wrists and ran towards the clothes area. Hojo mouthed out the  
words, 'Thank-you.', and walked in the direction the girls went into.  
....................................  
  
Back at the house, Inuyasha was not just watching the 'gumbo' but was  
cooking a little extra. "So we'll add a dash of vinegar to this dish..."  
Miroku flipped the channel, "We already watched this 'Emril' guy for 30  
minutes, it's my turn." Inuyasha grabbed the remote, "But he was finishing  
up the venison, come on Miroku just one more minute." "No!"  
"Fine! But you could help..." Inuyasha was cut short as a Chingy video came  
up. "Oh my God! Is this what you've been watching!" A look of pure shock  
and enjoyment was written across the hanyou's face. "Scoot over." Miroku  
and Inuyasha sat down, " I like it when ya do dat right thur.."  
....................................  
A very pleased male teenager and three satisfied girls amurged from  
the mall. "Well, I hope we catch up with you soon Hojo. Here's Kagome's  
number, I'll be at her house, k." Satne slipped Hojo a slip of paper.  
"Alright, see ya." Hojo and Satne shared a passionate-ly flirty kiss.  
"Whoa, those two really got to know each other over the shopping and the  
'Baskin-Robbins'.," Sango told Kagome as she began to wave down a taxi,  
"Yeah, they really, really got to know each other. Taxi!!!"  
After she said goodbye to Hojo-chan, Satne skipped her way over to  
Kagome. " I go his number!" Sango had been filled on this information  
earlier, " Congradulations on your victory." Satne picked up too bags of  
clothes, "It's not a victory yet, not until we get really close. wink  
wink." Sango was a little taken back, " Are you suggesting that you'd lay  
with him!? You barely know him. What if you accidently become..." Sango's  
rant was cut short. "That won't happen. Anyway I have too." Kagome and  
Sango stared at her, ( a/n: their outside on the street corner waving down  
taxis) "I'm serious, as a cat demon nearing my age, I go into heat. I can't  
help it. I have to." Kagome was a little shocked, but Sango seemed to  
understand. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Your saying that even half-demons go into  
heat too?" Satne nodded her head, "And before you ask, yes. The usual age  
for a demon or half-demon to go into heat is 17." Kagome soaked all of this  
in. Sango really wasn't interested in what Satne was saying at the moment,  
"Taxi!"  
'So that means that Inuyasha is probably in heat already.' Kagome  
appeared to be a statue. "Kagome! Come on. Taxi is here already."  
"Huh, oh wait. Hang on." Kagome loaded herself and her pile of clothes into  
the front seat. Satne and Sango where in the back-passenger seats looking  
over each others clothes. "Is this all mame?"  
"Oh, yeah. Higurashi shrine please."  
  
A/N: Thank-you for your reviews. I could use some ideas and how I might get  
Hojo and Satne more together. I would like it if someone could give me some  
instructions on how to get my art onto the computer without a really crummy  
scanned picture ( all the pictures that I've tried to scan don't show up to  
well, I think that it may have been the pencil but I'm not sure.) Anyway, I  
hope you like this chapter. It's short and sweet and to the point. 


	6. Chp6

I'm finally back and with a new chapter. This time it won't be short. I'll try to make it long, but if it isn't then its no disappointment then, considering I'm new to fanfiction. N E Wayz : I do not own Inuyasha but I do own Satne. If you'd like to use her ask and she will be given, but don't say she is yours cause she is one of my yamis. Well here it is.  
  
Chp.6 Dance Grooves and Popcorn  
  
It didn't take Inuyasha long to finish up the cooking. He already had the table set and the food on the table, curtisey of Mrs.H's help. "Inuyasha! MTV is back on." Miroku had previously discovered MTV and was enjoying it happily. "Good, so did she finally dump the basterd." Miroku shrugged, "Who? Are you talking about Sarah dumping Chris finally or Michelle and O'Bryan." The guys conversation was interrupted when the shop- aholic girls came in. "Were back!" Satne tossed all the baggage on the floor, and sat inbetween the two boys, "Alright, Real World. I haven't seen this in a while." Inuyasha stared at the three girls, "Where in the hell did yall go?"  
  
Kagome sat beside him, "To the mall. We bought you guys some clothes, we need you to try them on." Kagome placed a pair of clothing in each of the guys hands. "Well go try them on you two." Sango pushed the guys out of their seats and down the stairs, "But, I wasn't done watching Real World yet, Lady Kagome." Kagome didn't hear them, "Alright Satne, lets put in the dvd." Satne brought out the dvd she hid from the guys and popped it into the DVD system. "Hang on, let me make sure the guys are changing." Satne went downstairs and tapped on the door, "Are you guys changing yet?" Satne heard a muffled yes and jumped the stairs and went back into the living room. "They're changing." Kagome sighed, "Good. Alright lets watch." Satne easily picked up the furniture, (considering she is half-demon and super strong) and placed them in the hallway. "Now let's start your lessons."  
  
............................................................................ .....................................  
  
Down Stairs  
  
"Hey Inuyasha, don't these pants seem kind of baggy to you." On the contrary it felt just right to him, " No why, it's not like those guys in the 'videos' were any differn't." Miroku noted that too, "I see what you mean, that 'N-Sync' fellows won a lot of girls because of their tight pants." Miroku was now dressed in a carnival jeans and a red Ecko stencil tee. "Well how do I look?" Inuyasha feh'd, " Why would I care, I don't 'judge' boys. I'm a guy damn it!" Miroku humphed, "I just asked your opinion. All I'm asking is if I look like I'm from the future." Inuyasha pulled his shirt over, " Yeah I guess you do." Inuyasha now wore Snoop-Dog Futura Super Slub Sandblaster jeans and a Quciksilver monsoon short-sleeved tee and a red Puma full zipped Hoody. "Hey do you hear music, Inuyasha?" Inuyasha leaned an ear against the door, "Yeah, it sounds like hip-hop or something."  
  
Up Stairs  
  
The girls had began dancing to 'Cree's Dance Grooves' for several minutes. "No, no, no!" Satne stopped the DVD. "You have to move your hips like this. Kagome your to stiff and Sango move your arms this way. Your not a stick." It was about the third time she had stopped. They were in the middle of the song-and-step of J.C. Chasez's song 'Blowin Me Up'. "Come on Satne were trying our best. Were not born dancers okay." Sango laid down on the ground, "I was born a demon exterminator, does that count." Satne sighed, "No it doesn't, we'll just have to work on that some more, now watch me." Satne rolled her hips and snaked her way to the floor. She shook her waist harder, as she licked her lips and brought it back up, "See, now I'm pop-lockin it." She began to move her body back and forth to the beat of the music harder as she began to move her body like a robot.  
  
Kagome watched in awe at Satne's ability, 'I wish I could dance like that for Inuyasha.' Satne suddenly caught an idea, " I know, I'll use my orb on you guys. It won't hurt a bit." Sango and Kagome watched Satne whip out of thin air a glowing orb and beckoned them over. Satne held to orb out to them and stuck on of her fingers inside, "Just stick your finger inside and it'll give you a little taste of dancing from me, and don't worry I'll still be able to dance too." Sango and Kagome hesitantly did as they were told. They felt a sudden tingling feeling in their body, "Whoa, that was weird." Kagome sat back on the floor, just as the guys rounded the corner into the room.  
  
"What in the hell are you guys doing?" Inuyasha and Miroku were wearing their outfits as they strolled in the furniture-less room. Satne skipped over to them, "Nothing. Wow! You look really cute Inuyasha. You too, Miroku." Satne tugged on his jacket, "Nice color ,too." Kagome caught a twinge of jealousy, 'Darn it Satne, I wanted to say that.' Inuyasha blushed, "Well, not really." Satne saw his blush, " Well, you don't have to blush cause of me. Hey..what smells so good." Satne dashed into the kitchen, Inuyasha and the rest close behind her. "Oh that, it's gumbo and rice. Me and Mrs.H are cooking it. She and Souta went out to get something else for dinner, they'll be back soon." Kagome was surprised, "Inuyasha, I didn't know you could cook. Where did you learn?" Inuyasha pointed at Satne, "Satne taught me when I was 12 I think." Satne corrected him, "10 actually, little man. So what do you think about this?" Satne whipped out Hojo's number on a piece of paper. Inuyasha immediately caught the sent of Hojo all over it, Inuyasha sniffed the paper again and started to sniff Satne. Satne smacked him away, "Yes Inuyasha, I met Hojo. Kagome told me about him and your little fit about him and her." Inuyasha began to say something but was interrupted, "And yes, I like him and your not to interffer. I'm not your little Satne anymore and I am grown up now, and you don't have to protect me, it should be me protecting you."  
  
Mrs.H entered the kitchen with Souta behind her, "Oh, hello everyone. You did an excellent job Inuyasha." Inuyasha turned to face her, "Huh-oh yeah I guess." Mrs.H smiled, Kagome would you go get your grandfather, it's time to eat." Kagome nodded and went upstairs, 'Inuyasha really does care for her. She is like a sister to him.' Kagome knocked on her grandfather's door, "Grandpa time to eat." She heard a muffled go-away and decided to go back downstairs. Everyone was already seated, when their was a knock on the door. "Oh, I'll get it." Kagome walked over to the door and answered it, "Oh hello, Hojo, can I help you?" Hojo walked inside, "Oh no, I came to see Satne." Satne sat up from her seat and went over to were Hojo was, unknowingly watched protectively by Inuyasha, "You wanted to see me, Hojo." Hojo smiled, "Yes, I wanted to know if you'd like to come with me to the fair tomorrow night. I couldn't help but see you again." Our boy-crazyed Satne blushed and kissed him swiftly on the lips, "I'd love to. Could my friends come." Hojo would do anything to get her to come, "Sure." Mrs.H stood, " Hojo, would you like to accompany us to dinner. I'd be very pleased if you would." Hojo bowed, "I'd love to", and took a seat next to the otherside of Satne. Inuyasha shot glares at Hojo, and wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist, bringing her closer to him. "Well hello everyone, I don't seem to know you two." Miroku introduced himself, "My name is Miroku and his is Inuyasha." Inuyasha began to growl, but Kagome hit him elbowed him in the side and stared threatingly at him as if to say 'Be nice or I'll sit you so hard that you won't be able to dig your way out.'  
  
After dinner everyone went into the living room, while Mrs.H washed the dishes and sent Souta to bed. Thunder clapped outside and the rain poured down heavily outside of the shrine. "Oh dear, Hojo, call your mother and tell them you'll stay here for the night. The weather is way to terrible for you to be out there." Hojo dialed his house and left a message and presumed his seat next to Satne on the couch. Kagome popped in a movie and Satne popped some popcorn. "What are we watching lady Kagome?" Kagome took her seat next to Satne and Sango on the floor on the otherside of Inuyasha, "Well watching Darkness falls." Inuyasha didn't like the feeling of the way Kagome said that, but mentally hit him self for thinking a human could make something sound scary. So it was like this on one couch: Miroku and Sango on the love seat, and Kagome, Inuyasha, Hojo, and Satne on the big couch.  
  
A/N: Finally done, boy does Inuyasha and Kagome get a big bolging jealousy on their heads. I guess they'll just have to work it out. Thank you for the Reviews, I hope it's not only 8 people reading this fanfic. Please, if you do read it take the time out to review. It won't take long. I'd like to thank Meow the chibi neko for the idea of jealousy I honestly wouldn't have thought about it. And also a thanks to all the others who reviewed. I give you all thanks for inspiring me to continue, thank-ya all!!! ^_^ Tanetnephthys (( a.k.a Lil Mott and Getcrunk )) 


	7. Chp7

Hey, Hey!!! I'm back again, sry it took so long, but the 8th grade isn't as easy as I thought it'd be, oh well. Today I got my schedule and I'm library assistant and when I was going threw the dictionary (a/n; again ^_^) I found this book full of curse-words that were really old slang and thought maybe the Inu-crew would do just fine. The words meanings will be listed at the bottom of the page, so have fun! Oh by the way the disclaimer and credit:  
  
I do not own Inuyasha or the others and I have no control of Satne considering she is one (a/n: I mean one. I have 2 more) of my yami's. He he he, found that off of Yugi-Oh.  
  
Dragoon-Yue: Thanks for you suggestion! See people this is what I mean, I want real suggestions ( not telling me but giving me some sort of Idea). I'm going to try and get him in. If not in this chappie then the next one or two.  
  
Sasumi: Cool, I never really thought about adding him. I love him to death, but I just hadn't thought of it. I'll have to add him some how. If you or any of tha' readers have an idea, REMEMBER to tell me or suggest it. It'd really help, I'm already juggling two stories and Algebra/Calculus.  
  
Meow the Chibi Neko: My best reviewer so far. She hasn't failed to give suggests and support me, come up and claim your prize. Well.....actually I can't give you anything but try to dedicate this to ya and the rest. I'm going to try and make it long but If I can't then this will be part A and the next chap. will be part B to make it longer, K.  
  
Chapter 7: Power Outage  
  
Time: 9 P.M. Place: Higurashi Household Mood: Thundering and Lighting; Movies and Popcorn  
  
Thunder clapped outside of the Higurashi shrine as the movie credits finished. Inside, Satne curled up against Hojo who unknowingly was being watched by a vengeful hanyou and a half/innocent teen. "Hey, quite everyone the movie starting!" Kagome whispered loudly. Everyone faced her in that 'we-are-being-quite-so-what-are-you-talking-about-look' which received an even more 'I-don't-care' look.  
  
Sango dipped her hand back into the bowl of popcorn Miroku and she was sharing, "This is excellent isn't it Miroku." In return she heard a muffled, 'Yes, I do agree lady Sango." Miroku stuffed his face more with the butter delight and watched intently at the screen. Everyone, besides Inuyasha, Miroku, Hojo and Sango tensed, more than likely because they knew about scary movies and the others didn't or just because they were male and didn't get scared that easily.  
  
The movie began, / It was said that 150 years ago in the Town of Darkness Falls, Matilda Dixon was adored by all the children......./ The sound and eeriness of the voice sent shivers down Sango's back, " Hey Kagome-chaa..I mean Kagome, I thought you said this was a good movie it sounds a bit forbidding than a good movie." Kagome shook her head, "It is a good movie, just watch and see."  
  
It was a good way into the movie. Sango now joined Miroku nearer the couch, closer to the light; Kagome was curled up in Miroku's lap; and Satne was frantic in Hojo's arms, who was the liking the movie even better. / Larry! Don't look at her! / Breathing can be heard around the room cause of the surround sound / RAAA-aaaa-HHHhhhh!!!/ "Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!," The screams of three girls echoed down the street corner, sending cats jumping out of trashcans and piercing the storm out side.  
  
"What the fuck is wrong with you..eh!!," Kagome latched onto Inuyasha's arm. "I'm scared. Hold me!" Kagome cooed in his ear (a/n: if you want to know why Hojo hasn't caught them, is because Inuyasha and Satne have an illusion placed over them by Kagome's Grandpa. Yes, he can be helpful, sometimes.). Inuyasha gladly placed her in his lap and they continued the movie.  
  
Sango's eyes were wide with fear and eagerness. Sure she was a demon exterminator, but it didn't come close to this! "Miroku do you think I might be able to....umm, sit on you.....uhh, lap?" Miroku didn't think twice, Sango was safely placed on top of him and an over-joyed Miroku began viewing the screen again.  
  
On the other side of the couch, from Inuyasha and Kagome, Satne was snuggled up against Hojo's side. She didn't really think a movie could get to her but Amen-Ra! That crap was scary. Hojo wrapped his arm around her bringing her closer. Satne took her chance and laid her head against his chest. 'He smells like sweat and..something else. God, he's fine!' Satne laid her hand on his thigh and continued the movie.  
  
/ Caitlen, No!!!! / Matilda's cracked breathing can be heard / Thump, thump!/ Caitlen decides to take her brother's warning / Okay, let's stay under the bed./ You can hear Matilda's breathing more and more. Everyone in the room (a/n: guys, too) stiffened. /AAAAAaaaaa- aaaHHHHhhhh!!!/ Matilda launches the bed off of them and they take off running. "It seems as thought the demon in this story can not be destroyed but only by light!," Miroku held Sango tighter. Sango rolled her eyes, " No kidding. What took you long enough." /Ahh!! Caitlen!/ Sango covers her eyes again, to avoid seeing the scene. Miroku holds her closer and thanks Buddah, 'Thank-you!!'  
  
Back In Sengoku Jaide (a/n: did I spell that right)  
  
Kouga had finally managed to pull himself out of the trunk and scared away the skunk, which only resulted in more crying and pain, and made his way to the well. "Now, how did they do this again." Kouga looked over the side of the well, "They must've just jumped in. We'll here we go. Time to save my 'woh-maun'."  
Kouga holds his nose (a/n: like that's really going to help) and jumped into the well. A whirl of colors and nausea swirled around the stupefied-wolf and he felt like he was going to hurl. As he felt himself touch solid ground he drunkenly climbed out of the well, out of the shrine, and into the thunder-storm. By now, he was huffing and puffing like Matilda her-self , out of nausea, un-comfort (provided by the skunk), and out of his mind scaredness. `Boom!!` Lightening struck a limb of the God-Tree that Kouga was standing by, sending our favorite or not favorite (whichever) wolf into a solid wall.  
  
In The Living Room  
  
Kagome took the movie out. "Well, what did you guys think." Sango was shaken, Miroku was disturbed, Hojo liked it, Satne didn't, and Inuyasha was being protective, but not for Hojo. Sango stood from her seat on Miroku, "Lady..I mean Kagome, would you mind not showing that to me again?" Kagome sighed and turned the lights on. Satne lay back against Hojo, "I don't think the storms going to clear up. You can stay here. Can't he Kagome?"  
  
Kagome shook her head 'of-course', " Nah-duh, he can stay. No friend of mine is going out in weather like that. You can stay down stairs with the guys, and they're going to be nice." Kagome seemed to be directing this last part to Inuyasha more-so than Miroku. Inuyasha feh'd and rubbed his illusionary-ears, "Fine by me. I'm getting some ramen." It was about 11 or 12 at night and the storm didn't seem like it was going to calm.  
  
The thunder clapped again and Kagome passed out hot-cocoa to everyone. Inuyasha busily ate his ramen and drunk his cocoa, which to his satisfaction was almost as good as steamed tea.  
  
Thunder clapped outside harder, hitting a near by power-supply plant.  
  
The lights began to flicker and went out completely. The girls screamed and the guys jumped out of their chairs. Mrs.H came down stairs with candles, "Oh, your still up. Looks, like the lights went out. Here, Kagome get the lighter and the candles, and be a dear and take your feet off the couch Inuyasha. Sango please pick up the popcorn off the floor and Hojo would you mind taking your shoes off and putting them and the foyer. Oh that reminds me..." Kagome's mom rambled on and left the perplexed teenagers in the dark as she hurried to check on Souta and Grandpa, and possibly attend any other things needed.  
  
Kagome sighed, "Let me get the candles. I'll be back." Inuyasha removed his feet from the chair while grumbling something about women being too clean, while Sango picked up her spilt popcorn and Hojo placed his shoes in the foyer. Kagome came back with the candles and the lighters, which took her no time to lighten the room up and turn the generator on, allowing them to watch a little T.V.  
  
The girls went up into Kagome's bedroom leaving the boys downstairs to converse in t.v. or talking. Miroku flipped the channel to BET Uncut and MTV After-Dark. Hojo seated him-self next to Inuyasha, "So Inuyasha, where do you live?" Inuyasha didn't know how to answer his question but decided 'in the past' wasn't the best answer, "Uhhh..well, I usually move around a lot but I live in Japan now." It wasn't a complete lie and he wasn't being rude so Kagome didn't have to get on his case.  
  
Miroku changed the channel again this time catching Christina Aguilare's Dirty video, "Oh my God! Look at this!" Inuyasha and Hojo turned around to look at the screen. Inuyasha seemed somewhat interested but more lyrically and Hojo really didn't care. "I don't see how you can watch that when you have a lovely girl running after your heels." Inuyasha's eyes narrowed, 'Is he trying to say that Satne's head over heels for him?! That chickenshit better.' Inuyasha's thoughts were cut off by Hojo, "I really like her. She beautiful, has a great personality, and she speaks her mind. What a girl." Inuyasha eased up a bit, 'Well, maybe he might be okay. I better start watching his ass closer. Wait a minute, that didn't come out right..Ah, hell who cares, it's not like anyone can hear me.'  
  
UpStairs in Kagome's room  
  
The girls were dressed in their pajamas. Kagome wore a flannel tank- top and cotton joe-boxer pants, Sango wore a long shirt with Justin- Timberlake written down the front, and Satne was wearing a red bra and panie set that said 'Bad Kitty' on the back with an image of the cartoon character. (a/n: if you've seen lonely toons Marc Anthony 'Feed the Kitty' episode, the kittens name is Pussy Foot).  
  
"Yeah, and he whined like a puppy," the girls laughed, "And Sesshoumaru even got into trouble." Satne did a pouty Sesshoumaru face. Sango and Kagome laughed even harder. "Satne, tell us another one." Sango rolled onto her stomach to get into a better position, "Yeah, that was funny. Tell us another one." Satne straightened her composure and started another one. "Well, let me think. Oh yeah, this is about the time Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, and I had to live with each other while our parents where out for royal business. Sesshoumaru was of course left in control and.."  
  
/Flash Back-Satne's Story/  
  
"Inuyasha! How many times have I told you not to touch my things.," Sesshoumaru persues Inuyasha down a long hallway. 13 yr. old Inuyasha blows a raspberry, " Fuck off! They're mine, too!" Satne strolls into the hallway carrying a warm pot of tea for her daily footbath, when Inuyasha crashes into her unwittingly. "Owuuff!! What the hell.I mean, what in the world."  
  
Sesshoumaru was dripping wet from head to toe, from the spilt tea Satne had been carrying, while Inuyasha shakily picked himself off the ground. Sesshomaru pulled his younger siblings ponytail (a/n: yes, we are going to say Inuyasha wore a pony-tail because he was so active and his mother preferred it like that because it was in), "Give it back now!" Inuyasha squirmed in his grip and shook his head, "No, it's mine,too! It's not just yours!"  
  
Satne was befuddled and sat on the ground, "QUITE!!" The guys stopped in mid-scruffle and looked at the younger of them, "What is the matter with you two, dykes?!" They immediately started explaining themselves all at once, "One at a time, Inuyasha you first." Sesshoumaru let him go and Inuyasha in turn kicked his sensitive shin, " Well Sesshoumaru here was outside in the garden doing nothing really and had nothing to do with what I was doing. I was in the throne room admiring father's statues of the each of the great demons, which he gave to the BOTH of us." Sesshoumaru huffed, "Please, you were toying and breaking them! Look the arm fell off!" Sesshoumaru held up a tiny paw, "And he gave them to me, because I was born first. I'm 20 yrs. older than you which is 9 years in human terms." Inuyasha pulled the other figures out of his white haori (a/n: did I spell that right, if I didn't then it's his red-fire rat shirt thingy ^_^*).  
  
"And you took all the other ones too! Give them back, I don't want them broken." Inuyasha pulled away from his brother's hand, "No, why the hell do you want them anyway cocksucker!" Sesshoumaru was a little shocked, "How dare you! You insolent little hanyou whelp!! I want them because you can't have them." Inuyasha began protesting.  
  
Satne found this a little amusing. " SO IN OTHER WORDS!," her voice broke the silence, "You two are fighting over toys." The two of them answered together, "They're not toys their collecting items!" Satne humphed, " Whatever, toys are toys. You guys owe me some tea! You guys are making me menstrual." Satne fell on her but and Sesshoumaru picked her up, "I'm sorry, the asswhipe did this to you." Inuyasha's temper flared, "How the fuck are you going to say that! Come on Satne, you can bathe in the pond. I won't even sneak and watch you this time." Satne blushed and hopped out of Sesshoumaru's arms. " No thanks. We'll you guys stop fighting. I don't want you guys to fight like that. Brothers and sisters should respect each other, not fight like you two do." Satne picked up the broken glass, "Anyway, those are my statues. Your father gave them to me after you guys got to old for them, and because he treated me like his own daughter." Satne grabbed the toys and laughed all the way down the halls and into her room, "Eat your heart out boys!"  
  
/ End of Flash Back-Satne's Story/  
  
Kagome giggled, " I didn't know Inuyasha wore a ponytail or got into fights over toys. And he was like, 13 too." Sango chuckled a little, "And I didn't know Sesshoumaru could act so immature. Wasn't he 9 years old than Inuyasha? That'd make him 21 years old." Satne lifted herself off the floor, " Yeah I know. Say Kagome, what's tomorrow." Kagome looked at her calendar, "Um, I think Monday. Yeah, it's Monday." Sango let her hair down and dug threw it with her nails, " I think I need to wash my hair." Satne took a comb out of Kagome's drawers and began to go threw her hair, " I know. You have knaps in the back of your head." Satne tugged on one, "Oww! Careful."  
  
Kagome pulled up a web-page and checked the town schedule for any special events. " Let's see...: Fair, Circus, Ball Game....no. Let me check again. Ahh here's something. You guys what do you think about going to a..."  
  
Down Stairs with the Fellows  
  
Inuyasha admitted to himself that this Hojo fellows not such a bad guy as I imagined him to be, 'A little slow, but okay.' Inuyasha noted correctly that Hojo was slow to catch onto when someone was obviously lying or deceiving him as he told Inuyasha how ill Kagome had been lately and how he was so happy to see she was alright. "Everyone at school has been so worried about her. It's not everyday one of the popular girls break-down with an illness like hers. I'm sure you've noticed, eh Inuyasha." Inuyasha was a little puzzled, "Uh, yeah, she told me she was sick." Miroku hushed them again, " It's back on." Miroku and Hojo were heavenly engaged in watching 'Tail-Daters'.  
  
"How can you watch.." Inuyasha was hushed again, so he decided to pick up a book. "What the fuck...... Free-Cha Dee-shane-airy?! I wonder.." (a/n: he means French dictionary). Inuyasha flips the first page, "Bon`jour: hello. This could prove helpful." Inuyasha begins to read the first book he actually liked.  
  
Back Up Stairs-Kagome's Room  
  
"Kagome-chan it's perfect! Does it really do all that?," Sango motioned to the monitor. Kagome scrolled down the computer and the lights went out.  
  
Down Stairs  
  
"AAaaaa-aaahhhhHHHHH!!!," the guys jumped out of their seats as the girls screams rumbled down the halls ways. "What the...owwff!!," Kagome repelled herself into Inuyasha's arms. Hojo and Miroku stared with curiousity. " Satne and Sango are still up there. Those eyes! Those yellow eyes!," Inuyasha set her down on the couch. His temper flared which completely broke Kagome's grandpa's disguise, revealing his two ears, fangs and nails, "It's mine. You stay down here with Kagome. I'll take of this." Inuyasha left Miroku and a incredulous Hojo behind him as he bounded in two leaps up the stairs and into the girls room.  
  
Upstairs you could here Sango and Satne struggling to corner the intruder. Satne's disguise had also failed showing her tail and slightly pointed ears. "Stay were you are burglar!" The shadow moved to another corner of the room, and Sango tried to attack it but only was thrown back by a pillow it launched at her. "Ow! It's going threw the door!," Satne ran over their but the creature stopped and turned around at the sight of Inuyasha standing there.  
  
"So you like to mess with girls, aye!," Inuyasha flexed his claws as the lengthened more, "Well how about taking a bite out of this.Iron Reamer Soul.huh?" Hojo jumped in front of Inuyasha and attacked at the shadow with a fleet of movements that could barely be seen by the eye. " What the hell?" Inuyasha was astonished at the found strength of Hojo. He caught Satne staring in awe at her some-what savior.  
  
Flick! The lights turned on, with all the power and Kagome stepped into the room. Lying in a heap was a grappling Kouga and Hojo. " Kouga-kun what are you doing here? And what's that smell?," Kagome pinched her nose as Miroku joined them. Hojo let him go as he realized Kagome must know him, " To save you from dog-face over there." Inuyasha stepped in front of her, "You wanna take this out side, ( a/n: this is French ) Putain de merde!"  
  
The whole group turned to face him, "What! What is it!?" Kouga stifled a laugh, " Pew-what? What was that dog-terd?" Inuyasha's face turned red, " It's French for fucking whore. You know someone like you." Kouga took that offensivevly and was about to protest back when Kagome enteruptted, "Well since you're here you can take a bath and leave in the morning. Satne will you show him to the rest-room?" Satne roughly pushed him threw the door-way past Inuyasha and into the hallway, "Alright. I'll be back Hojo-chan."  
  
Hojo blushed, "I'll be waiting." Sango rolled her eyes, considering that's what she's been doing the whole story only because I made her but anyways. " I'm going down stairs. You coming Miroku?" Miroku didn't object, (mainly because he didn't want her to change her mind) "Uh, sure." Kagome laid on her bed beside a scowling Inuyasha.  
  
"What's wrong with you? It's not like he's staying with us forever, just a day, geeze." Kagome patted him on his back. "It's not that." Hojo left the room to go and pursue Satne when he heard a loud thud and a loud 'Pervert!' coming down the hallway.  
  
Kagome sighed and closed the door, " What do you mean, 'It's not that'." Inuyasha shifted on her bed and pretended he was playing with his fingers. Kagome asked again, " I said, what do you mean?" Inuyasha let out a breath, "Well it's just a bunch things? Mostly questions?" Kagome beckoned him on, " Keep going." Inuyasha smiled slightly, " I was thinking about what spooked Satne into running back home again. I know she loves home and her family, but she usually travels around. She was suppose to be in Egypt, with the holy monks. It doesn't make since. And how come that Hojo-kid hasn't stated the fact that I have ears on top of my head and Satne has a tail sporting outside of her butt. I think he's more than he's thought out to be." Kagome took this all in, " Let's find out. Come on let's go get everyone and figure this out together." Inuyasha stood and took her hand and leaned close to her ear, " Thank-you."  
  
Next Chp. 8 Please Read and Review \ (*^_^*) /  
  
Well I promised you a list of words so here it goes:  
  
- Chickenshit - a coward - Ass - a rude way of saying butt - Dyke - bitch or gay/lesbian - Cocksucker - one who sucks ))I think you can guess(( - Ass-whipe - rude way of saying suck-up  
  
I hope you liked this Chapter, and I hope it was long enough. I'm sry I haven't been able to keep up with my updating, but juggling schoolwork and sports at the same time isn't easy. So please read and review. Anyone want to give me some ideas of Hojo's Origin then just email or review me. That's what it's there for, or at least what I think. ~_~ *** 


	8. Chp8

Chp.8 The Question and Answer  
  
Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! I'm back all of yall. This time I hope I come back even stronger. I know it's been a while but you have to remember I have school and a life too. I don't know if any one that reads this does or doesn't but it's really none of my business. Well I think you already know what happened in the first chapter.  
  
Heres a Review:  
  
Inuyasha meets up with his long last friend Satne. Kagome decides that they all need a break from shard hunting and brings them to the future with her for a while. Right now, Kagome and Inuyasha are about to find out something from Hojo's past. If anything isn't correct don't sue, this is my first fic. so I'm experimenting right now. I haven't seen all the episodes either so before anyone can flame or tell-me-off I'm saying I'm making up as I go, so bare with it.  
  
Okay, for other news. I'm officially making a website. I'm trying to figure out how to put my fiction and art on their but it's a slow process. So, I won't keep you long so here's the story, and this time with a whole different twist.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
When we last visited the Higurashi Shrine we left the household in a uproar.  
  
Inuyasha: Hey!Hey!Hey! First of all, no you didn't. Me and Kagome..  
  
Kagome: Kagome and I..  
  
Inuyasha: Yeah, umm, Kagome and I were talking about Hojo. It wasn't a complete turmoil, idiot.  
  
Hey, well at least I updated give me a break. Anywayz.... like I was saying, we left them....  
  
Higurashi Living-Room:  
  
"Alright is everyone here?," Kagome scanned the living room. Inuyasha raised his hand. "What Inuyasha? I'm trying to get everyone one in here now put your hand down already." Miroku and Sango enter into the living room. Kagome does another head count, "Okay everyone is here. Now to the point, does everyone no why were here." Kouga hops on the couch and fidgets around. Satne, Hojo, Miroku, and Sango look around confused. Inuyasha seems to not care or remember.  
  
"Inuyasha....," Inuyasha looks up after he heard his name.  
  
"What?" Kagome looks agitated, "Didn't you have a question for Hojo." Inuyasha stops and thinks really hard, "Huh, what?" Satne gasps, Miroku shudders, Sango holds her breath, Kouga jumps even more with excitement, Hojo looks happy. "DID YOU EVEN HEAR A WORD I SAID!!!!!," Kagome snaps and regains here cool, because she is Kagome and she can do whatever she wants.  
  
"Oh yeah, I was wanting to know why Hojo here hasn't noticed he's surrounded by daemon ( did I spell that right or is it deamon)," I long pause follows and all eyes are on Hojo, but not literally. Hojo breaks into a creepy smile and stands up beside Kagome and lets out a deep breath, " Well actually, I work for the great demon on the West. Which is in fact..." Hojo points toward Inuyasha direction, "Is you brother, Sesshouamaru."  
  
--------------------------------------------- Down the street a woman is carrying her groceries. "Ahhhhhh!!!!!!!!! The name! The name! That name!" ---------------------------------------------  
  
"You work for my brother!, " Inuyasha falls back in the his seat. Kagome goes to calm him down, "Inuyasha it's okay. Just let him explain." Satne runs up to Hojo, "You know my Fluffy-chan!?!! I knew it! You defiantly are my special guy." Satne hugs Hojo tighter. Miroku and Sango take this opportunity to leave the others and go down stairs for a little private time, so we'll check up on them later.  
  
"Wait a second! Hojo if you worked for Sesshoumaru then wouldn't he tell you to leave me and Inuyasha alone!," Kagome looks a little infuriated at him at the moment. Hojo calmly explains, " Sesshoumaru did, and I followed his orders perfectly. You see daemons still exists in this world and are very aware that you have the Shikon. All thought, now most don't care but every once in awhile some do." Inuyasha buts in, "That doesn't explain you taking Kagome out or asking her out on dates. I can tell when she's been around you."  
  
Hojo shakes his head slightly and smiles reassuringly, "No, no, no, it's not like that at all. You see every-time Kagome was in potential danger and you weren't around," he added quickly," I would ask Kagome out or take her on small dates to make sure they wouldn't attack and screw up history. I usually brought her gifts that were actually small cameras or other stuff that would trace daemons that came in this area. In case I or someone else in his team had to come to the rescue." Inuyasha took this in, " That means that Sesshoumaru is still in the future."  
  
Kouga runs around the room screaming, " Mommy it's on my back! It's on my back! Get it off, Get it off!!" Kagome's mom comes in and hands him Kouga a stuffed turtle and magically disappears again, never to be seen again. "Ohhh!!!! It's blue and purple." Kouga sits down and forgets whatever is on his back. ( If your wanting to know, NO I do not hate or dislike Kouga. In fact he's a ver valuable character it's just he's such an easy target. No, he won't be acting like this the whole time he's just recovering from the fumes and the electrical shock from previous.)  
  
------------------------------------------- Down Stairs -------------------------------------------  
  
" Do you really think we should be doing this without Kagome's permission Miroku?," Sango hands Miroku another disc and lays out a couple of blankets. "Were not exactly going to sleep in this room; Kagome's brother Souta snores really loud and I don't think Inuyasha and Kouga's sensitive ears can handle it much less mine." Souta lets out another loud snore and toss over. "Okay, as long as I don't get in trouble." Sango snuggles next to Miroku and they sit like this for a while before heading back, unwantingly by each counter person.  
  
-------------------------------------------- Back Upstairs --------------------------------------------  
  
Everyone's situated down now. Kagome and Satne are snuddling Kouga, (snuddling- to snuggle, and stare with playfully pleasure; as if staring at a bunny; snuddler, snuddle). Hojo and Inuyasha are pouting in the corner but soon forget that and find out they have a lot more incommon besides liking girls from different time periods. Inuyasha sniffs the air, "Where the hell did Miroku and Sango go?" Everyone looks up and starts to look around, when the two wanted came in. "What's up guys?," Sango holds Miroku's hand. "Oh, there they are.," Satne and Kagome continue snuddling Kouga, when Kagome lets out a large yawn. "Well I think it's time we...," Kagome falls asleep in the middle of her and Satne's snuddling. "I guess it's time we all went to sleep.  
  
Luckily, Sango and Miroku came prepared and brought blankets with them. Inuyasha maneuvered Kagome onto the side couch. Satne and Hojo slept on the end of the couch ( Satne laying on Hojo's lap). Miroku and Sango slept on the Aero mattress Kagome's mom mysteriously laid there with out pre- knowledge, ( a/n: yeah right. No pre-knowledge, we all know she's psychic) Kouga slept on the kitchen floor with his new turltle which he dubbed, 'Mr.Billy Bob'. Inuyasha slept on the nearby chair near Kagome's head, where he got a peaceful sleep surrounded by friends and loved ones.  
  
Next: Chapter 9. Day Two: Kagome's House!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Well what did ya' think? I did really good with the last sentence. Pretty and sweet. I know it wasn't very funny but it's a great comic relief for me. I didn't want Inuyasha cussing a whole lot in this chapter, just to make it seem like he started getting along and we defiantly dropped the French for know. A lot of people didn't get it but you will here from it. Know it's time for me to go to bed, It's about 10 something and I've got a big test tomorrow and I'm beat. So over and out till next time. 


	9. Chp9

Hooray!!!! I'm back and no I didn't die. I've just been really, really  
busy....  
Anywayz, don't try to email me. My earthlink is down so Yahoo me from now  
on.  
I'm reese2004_14@yahoo.com  
I have Instant Messenger so just IM me or something  
Well so far I haven't been able to keep up with my fanfiction because of  
all that homework they give us. I don't care what anyone says, Middle/High  
school is hard as hell, excuse the language.  
I hope you like this chapter because I'm hoping it will be good a long  
enough for you, Arigato ^_^  
  
Chapter 9. Day Two: Kagome's House  
  
7:00 am  
"Eh Kagome. I'm hungry..."  
Kagome whirled around, "Inuyasha please! We're all hungry so just be  
quiet."  
Kouga, Miroku, Sango, Hojo, Satne and Inuyasha we're gathered round the  
kitchen table with grumbling tummies. Since the late night snack attack and  
movies the gang had been lounging around complaining how hungry they were.  
Mrs. Higurashi had taken Souta on to school and Gramps onto the nursing  
home, and was running a bit behind. So, low and behold we find Kagome in  
the kitchen trying to prepare a satisfactory feast to feed two demi-demons,  
a demon and three humans (including herself).  
Inuyasha feh'd and sat down again. He was now wearing a red fleece with a  
picture of south park's Cartman and a pair of jeans. "These clothes are  
very uncomfortable, and they itch like hell!"  
Miroku slid his hand on Sango's thigh, "Actually, I find Kagome's future  
clothes very nice."  
BANG!!!  
Sango back handed Miroku, "I might have to disagree."  
Kouga ( now in a sane state ) butted in, "Kagome, my sweet I had no idea  
you could prepare meal! That does it, you have to be my woman."  
Before Inuyasha could interrupt, Hojo came inbetween him and Kouga. "Lord-  
Sesshoumaru disapproves of any claiming of Inuyasha's property or  
terrority. Which includes land, tangible and non-tangible items. That means  
Kagome. And if by any means you try anything funny, Lord Sesshoumaru will  
be forced to intertwine."  
Hojo sat down again and allowed whatever he had just said to sink in.  
"Hey! I'm not property, and...."  
"...And, where does Sesshoumaru ever want to help me?!"  
Inuyasha and Kagome piped in. The food was now starting to burn. Satne  
appeared beside Hojo.  
"Doesn't seem as thought Sesshoumaru wants you two to not be friends  
anymore." Satne winked at Hojo who returned he gesture with a smile and a  
kiss.  
Miroku and Sango sighed and sipped on the 'kool-aide' Kagome had handed out  
in rather large drinking items.  
"Um, Kagome what exactly are you cooking?" Sango looked in over Kagome's  
shoulder.  
Kagome stirred the food around again, taking in another whiff of the food.  
She stared at Sango as if she had just asked her why President Clinton  
played to sexaphone. Immediatley, Sango sat down considering that Kagome's  
silence was a little freaky.  
Six bowls, spoons, and cups of milk where set out in front of them with  
four colorful large rectangular boxes where sat in the middle of the table.  
  
"Well choose one. Either Cornpops, Frosted Flakes, Coco Pebbles, or Fruity  
Pebbles. It couldn't be that hard considering I slaved over a kitchen  
preparing this for you."  
Obviously, only she, Satne and Hojo grasped the idea while the other four  
poked and prodded around the boxes.  
"Well I believe I'll take this one Kagome-San," Sango picked up the box of  
Frost Flakes. Looking at the box for an encrypted answer of some sort,  
"Yum! Boxes, my favorite!"  
Miroku, Inuyasha, and Kouga followed her example, "Yeah, yum! Boxes...."  
Kouga immediately began to chew on the cardboard, "Ughhh! Kagome this  
taste like...."  
Inuyasha cupped his hand over Kouga's mouth, "It's delicious. Shut up wolf  
terd."  
Satne slapped her forehead, "You don't eat the boxes. They carry the food  
in it. Here let me show you. Inuyasha hand me your bowl and fruity  
pebbles."  
Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Kouga looked with gusto at Satne's guidelines.  
  
"Alright, now watch. Hey Hojo? Isn't it time for you and Kagome to be at  
school?"  
Kagome grabbed her bag, "Your right! Oh my gosh, come on I have a test  
today. It's my final exam in French and Spanish, drat!!!! Inuyasha spit it  
out! Okay bye now everybody be good!"  
Everybody sat in silence and Inuyasha spit 'that' out of his mouth.  
Kagome's head peered into the room again, "Um, Hojo that means your with  
me."  
Hojo sighed, "Yeah I guess. Bye Satne......Oh yeah, everybody else and Kouga."  
The two scatterbrainers left and were not seen for the rest of half the day  
because they were at school and missed out on a lot of the excitement.  
Kouga banged on the table, causing everyone except the two that left to  
turn around, "Now show us how this square item serves me my meal!"  
Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha nodded, as in saying 'Yes continue we are  
intrigued'.  
"Well, this is what you do first. One: choose the cereal box, the  
rectangular boxes, and pour it into your bowl. That would be the round disc  
in front of you."  
She waited for them to finish pouring in their cereal before continuing, "  
Two, pour your milk bowls into the one containing the 'cereal', like so."  
"Damn it!"  
Satne picked up a napkin and handed it to Inuyasha, "You might want to try  
pouring it slowly into the bowl and not into your lap, next time. Come on  
people work with me here!"  
  
Kagome tapped her fingers on the desk over and over. 'Come on. Come on  
already. Shesh, second period can't be that far away.'  
It was 7:45 and already her mind was racing.  
'I hope the guys haven't destroyed the house or caused/inflicted any harm  
to one another'  
'Inuyasha and Kouga are probably arguing over me all over again. No! There  
not that irresponsible. Who am I kidding?'  
"Ms.Higurashi? Ms.Higurashi are you listening?"  
'I hope Inuyasha doesn't read my diary! I should have kept it somewhere  
else, or I hope Miroku isn't messing around. What if everything, is alright  
and I'm just overreacting again. Oh no, what if Naraku attacked while I was  
away! I've got to go help them!'  
"That's it!!!!"  
The teachers voiced boomed over Kagome's interruption, "Ms.Higurashi out to  
the hallway!"  
Satne had finally gotten everyone threw breakfast and the house was quiet.  
Almost.................  
....too quiet ..................  
.............................................  
.........................................................................  
Are you getting tired of this.............................................................  
I guess......................................................................................................  
  
................................................................................. I'll just stop then, and get to the  
point............................. ^_^ woof!  
  
"I like brown."  
Miroku sighed, "May I remind you you've told me that already."  
Kouga picked up another red shirt and tossed it into a pile on the ground,  
"I still like brown. It's better than all this red, black, and white that  
inu-kokoru picked out (a/n: did I spell that right).  
"I don't believe Inuyasha will approve of you loitering threw his  
possessions, neither Sesshoumaru."  
Miroku pulled off his night shirt and put on a black t-shirt and a pair of  
deep royal purple sweat pants and a pair of the sandals Satne had picked  
out for him. She assured him that they were much more comfortable that the  
wooden ones that he wore in the feudal ages.  
"I'd like to see mutt-face try to do something to me. Now what's this....a  
pink book full of squiggly writing. Perfect!"  
In Kagome's Room:  
Satne tried on the new shirt Hojo had purchased for her, "He has such a  
great taste in clothing."  
Sango tried not to seem distracted, "Uh, yeah."  
"Hey Sango, how come you and Miroku don't every act like an item? Cause  
it's pretty obvious you to like each other."  
Sango blushed, "Well he tends to 'feel' every girl he comes in contact  
with. It wouldn't work anyway. He's a hentai anyway."  
Satne rolled her eyes, "Whatever, have you ever thought about just coming  
out and just telling him."  
Sango's blush deepend, "Well....no, but I.... I couldn't. It is him who must  
come to me."  
"Girl, your in the 21st century. All those rules you have in your time,  
need not apply here! Just go for it."  
Inuyasha bursted into the room, "Yeah Sango! Feh, I can here you all the  
way threw the ceiling! Could you keep it down, I'm trying to concentrate."  
"Concentrate on what? Having a hard to thinking."  
Sango stifled a laugh.  
"Whatever wench. I'm trying something new so shut up already, before I  
take you out of your misery. I'm not that little weak brat anymore."  
"Hey! You could pay attention to me while I'm scorning you!," Inuyasha said  
again, cause the girls weren't paying him any attention.  
"Oh, your still here."  
SLAM!  
"Well," Sango said, "He certainly was rude."  
"Kagome slow down!"  
Hojo called from down the hall, Kagome was in a hurry. Just one more class  
and this in school prison would be over.  
"What is it Hojo?! I'm in a hurry, I don't want to be late."  
Hojo skidded to a stop, "Lord Sesshoumaru wants to see you, now. It's  
regarding Inuyasha."  
Kagome's eyes froze, "Why what happened? Something happened at home! I  
knew I should have......"  
"Shish, no time. And no nothing happened at home, just follow me," Hojo  
grabbed her wrist and ran for the door.  
"But wait, I have to have an excuse or else I'll get in trouble."  
  
Inuyasha, Kouga, and Miroku were all in the kitchen. Inuyasha cooking and  
Miroku and Kouga watching the small people run around on the screen ( a/n:  
television ).  
"How do you think they get in there?"  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Isn't it obvious. A priestess banished them  
into there, and I thought Kagome said it was only blonde's that were  
stupid."  
( A/N: I have nothing against any BLONDE of any type, color, or age. It's  
just that most people believe that BLONDEs have a way of messing up or  
acting very little minded. And they are also the subject of very good  
jokes. No offense. I have black/brown hair and I even act like a BLONDE not  
a blonde. Thank you.)  
Miroku sighed. "Wrong. Lady Kagome has explained this to me. The people  
are not actually in the box. There are small demons looking at them and we  
can see them threw this small magical box."  
Inuyasha feh'd and stirred around whatever he was creating in the pot which  
was actually starting to smell good, despite the fact we have had to  
knowledge of Inuyasha every cooking anything in his entire life, so there.  
DingDong!  
"I believe that someone is at the door."  
  
Bump Bump Bum!!! Another cliff hanger  
What will Kagome discuss with Sesshoumaru? Will she ever get back to  
school?  
What is Inuyasha cooking? Is it edible? Will I ever stop? No!  
You'll just have to read Chp. 10 after I finish. Well I guess this is it  
until I get back from New York/Jersey this weekend! Wish me luck,  
considering the fact that I live on the coast of NC/SC and I'm not sure how  
they accept that. I'm gonna see if they have any good Inuyasha or any anime  
stores at all. I you know of anyplace, please email me at  
reese2004_14@yahoo.com ! I'd love that a lot. But I gotta go to practice  
Please Read/Review Oh yeah and check out my artwork on my very crappy  
webpage, that probably has broken links anyway. Arigato 


	10. Chp10

Hello everybody! Guess what!? I'm back and New York was a blast. OMG I wish I could live there with all the big stars like........like.......like, Oh well u know who I'm talking about. Anywayz I'm back now and here for another round, so come join us and bring tha fun because u knows Nikkie-Nia has only begun!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor Kagome, Miroku, Sango or another other characters besides Satne and a character that will soon appear in the series.  
  
Well here goes...............  
  
Chp.10 Day Two-Part2  
  
"Well you answer it!"

"Nuh-uh! Its not my home you do it!"

"Shish Kouga not so loud, they might here you."

"Will somebody open tha' damn door, feh!"  
  
Kouga, Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha where all huddled at the kitchen door.  
  
"Well, go ahead Kouga since your such a great _warrior _demon and all!," Inuyasha prodded.

"Shut-up Inu-koru I don't see u answering it!" "May I be so bold as to put in my 2 thoughts," guessing Miroku was waiting for an answer but didn't receive one continued," maybe you two should both answer it considering the fact that......"  
  
Satne walks in the room, just a tick bewildered more than usual. "What are you guys doing? Answer the door for goodness sake!"  
  
Slowly but surely, Kouga reaches for the knob of the door and pulls it open. "Hello?"  
  
(A/N: I am now going to show you the expression on the Inu-Gangs faces.)  
  
Inuyasha- o.O

Kouga- Oo

Miroku- 00

Sango- o.O

Satne- "What? What is it? Hello!"  
  
"Hi I'm Onigumo Naraku Banana-Cakes Reggie Herman, also know as Fu-Raku or just Naraku. I'm hear to claim........." Standing at the door was the spit image of Naraku dressed as a door-to-door sales man, in a weird Zoot-Suit replica.  
  
"Naraku! I thought you were smart enough not to show your face here!," Inuyasha pulled out tetsaiga and slashed at naraku.

"Oh for heavens, I'm not that Naraku by all means. I'm his aunt's cousin's nephew's son in law 3 times removed by marriage," Fu-Raku easily dodged Inuyasha's slash.  
  
"I think he may be telling the truth Miroku," Sango whispered, "Naraku would never where such hideous clothes."  
  
"Maybe, maybe. But we will have to test him. It could be a trap," Miroku and Sango nodded.  
  
"Inuyasha stop being rude to our guest. Come on in..... Fu-raku was it."  
  
"Yes, thank-you. If you would be so kind," Naraku held out a brief case to Inuyasha, who stared at him as if he were insane and didn't register in his feudal-time ADD (a/n: Attention Deficit Disorder; in other words bad attention span) mind that the Naraku look a like was only trying to be friendly, in which case he roughly tossed into the house 'feh'd' and walked into the house to only he knows what.  
  
Back with Hojo and Kagome..................  
  
"Hojo."  
  
"Hojo."  
  
"Hojo! Shesh can't you hear me."  
  
"Huh, oh yes I hear you Kagome it's just best we not talk we don't want to bring any unwanted attention."  
  
'Uh-huh, right.' Hojo and Kagome where now at a kids fun station in the middle of town, sitting in a big Chuckster-Chessers chair with a 'I'm The Big Cheese' hat on.  
  
"Hey don't slouch the Boss want like that."  
  
"You mean Sesshoumaru right, cause the Boss was an old TV. show......"  
  
"Do not speak his name in public. The Boss does not like that either."  
  
"Okay, then what do I call........."  
  
"HOWDY HOWDY HOWDY YALL! WHAT BRINGS YOU TWO LOVE BIRDS HERE TO CHUCKSTER- CHESSERS!"  
  
The biggest most hideous form of mouse costuming slunkered it's way into Kagome and Hojo's seat as if he had means of being there besides to pesturize the parents and children in other parts of the fun corral.  
  
"Oh no......um Chuckster...... we don't go out, where just."  
  
"Shesssh! He speaks to us, The Boss."  
  
A few people in a booth on the far side of the wall are staring in their direction.  
  
Kagome- 0.o

'Right, okay I'm outtie!' Kagome slowly slides her seat a little from Hojo. 'Freaky, and I hope nobodies looking at me! H said that pretty loud.'  
  
"WELL I'MA LEAVE YOU TO KIDS TO YOURSELF! Meet me out back," and with that Chuckster-Chessers ran off to play with the little kids. "HA HA HIGH BOYS AND GIRLS!"  
  
"Okay what was that all about," Kagome said as she sipped on a Chuckster- Chessers Grape soft drink that appeared from no where that she did not have to pay for.  
  
"Come on, this way," Hojo leaped from his chair and made his way to the custodian's closet.  
  
"What are you doing, Hojo. Were suppose to be waiting on Sesshou......"  
  
"Shush, come quickly!"  
  
'Okay this is weird. We're defiantly seeking counseling after this,' Kagome tossed her drink over her head, which inconveniently landed on someone's new dress she had purchased from K-Mart, and made her way over to the custodian's room.  
  
"Uh, Hojo why are we in here? Shouldn't we be waiting for...."  
  
"Hush Kagome, I know what your thinking but we must be very careful in meeting Sesshoumaru. If you were to slip and say The Boss's name out in public we could be in grave danger."  
  
"Uh-huh, right. Of what? But why are we in a custodian's closet? I don't think this...."  
  
Hojo turned and smiled, "Just watch out below."  
  
"Watch for Whaaattttaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!!!"  
  
Back at the house..........  
  
The room is dead silent, except for the beating of people's heart and the sound of breathing. Kouga, Miroku and Sango are seated on one side of the living room, while Inuyasha and Satne are on another. The Naraku look alike dubbed Fu-Raku takes a sip of the lemonade that was so 'generously' brought out to him and sets it on the coacher.  
  
"This is exquisite lemonade! Who made this and might I be able to get the recipe?"  
  
Inuyasha trying to be macho, protective, and a regular smart-alec huffily answers, "I did, thank-you, and over my dead body!"  
  
Satne squeezes his hand roughly and hisses under her breath, "Be nice to our company."  
  
"So uh, Mr.Naraku's look-alike..." Miroku tries to break the silence.  
  
"Oh no, please call me Fu-Raku."  
  
"Right, Fu-Raku, what brings you here to Kagome-San's house?"  
  
Fu-Raku looks as though he'd forgotten something important and poofs his briefcase to his lap.  
  
Inuyasha and Kouga seems the only to people to notice that this Fu-Raku character is practicing magic but sit in their place.  
  
"Down to business as it is, Miroku. It is Miroku right."  
  
"Wait how'd you know my..."  
  
"Name, well your name tag says so."  
  
"I don't have my, oh wait yes I do my bad. You were saying."  
  
"I'm hear to sale you my hanyou, demon, and human from the past disguiser!"  
  
"I knew it!," Kouga jumps up from the seat with Miroku and Sango, "Ah-hah! I knew I would catch you!"  
  
Everyone looks at him like he's stupid or as if he Gumby just popped out of the TV. with a six pack of beer and a cigarette, talking about how Nickelodeon's a no good...  
  
"I beg your pardon, but say what now," Fu-Raku looks completely innocent.  
  
"This is a trap that black box with the golden hokey thing you carry is here to destroy us all."  
  
"Kouga know it's not like that at all....," Satne tries to calm down the wolf prince while Inuyasha stifles a laugh, and 'feh'.  
  
"Hush woman, I've figured it out! Now speak evil demon."  
  
"You have me all wrong, "Fu-Raku flips open the brief-case and begins to turn it around, "All that's in hear is a few samples of....."  
  
Kouga dropkicks the briefcase into to far wall and stands triumphantly over his prey, "Speak the truth Naraku! I can smell through that cheap disguise sent of yours."  
  
"What, you mean my Calvin Klein for men?"  
  
"Kouga stop already, it's not him!," Miroku and Inuyasha football tackle Kouga to the ground.  
  
"I'm so sorry Sir. Please give your forgiveness to us," Sango helps Fu-Raku up and shoots Kouga an angry glare, 'One of these days, I'm gonna' get'em.'  
  
Fu-Raku nods and stands up, "Oh really, no problem at all. Just a little misunderstanding."  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku don't seem to realize that they're still sitting on top of Kouga, and listen intently to what Fu-Raku says while Kouga muffles brief complaints of why dogs and monk's feet stink and how frisky should only do cat food.  
  
Sango sniffs the air, "Hey you guys, do you smell that?"  
  
BLEEP!  
  
(A/N: Sorry folks had to bleep that scene. Not very mild profanity on behalf of our very special hanyou of ours we so love and praise. You'll have to forgive him, he just found out his food was burning and he just missed half of Emril Gone Wild and Access Granted: Martha Stewart. Don't worry he'll be back into character soon, maybe. ( )  
  
Satne and Sango sit on opposite sides of a disgruntled and very miserable hanyou.  
  
"It's okay. Everyone burns food now and then," Sango hands Inuyasha a tissue but his hand misses and Inuyasha ends up blowing his nose on Sango's sleeve. "Err, right now."  
  
"Not me," a tearful Inuyasha sobs, "I never burn anything."  
  
Satne sighs, "Well, urm I've never known you to cook before so it doesn't matter anyway. What was in there actually?"  
  
Inuyasha picks up the cindering pot and sniffles, "My......my, my ramen."  
  
Back with Kagome and Hojo......  
  
"Hojo how long have we been falling?"  
  
"Not sure Miss.Higurashi."  
  
Kagome readjusts her hair clip and ends up loosing it in all the wind, "Darn! I just bought that!"  
  
"Huh, Miss. Higurashi?"  
  
"Sigh Nothing Hojo, nothing. Just wondering what Inuyasha is up to."  
  
"Yes, Miss. Higurashi."  
  
"I just don't get him sometimes."  
  
"Miss. Higurashi."  
  
"You know what I mean Hojo, right. I know you've only known him for a day but you understand how much his attitude of his gets in the way of things constantly."  
  
"Miss. Higurashi."  
  
"And he has the nerve to call me melodramatic," Kagome huffs, "Kikyou this and Kikyou that! That's all I ever hear."  
  
"Miss. Higurashi?"  
  
"I'll tell you later, and then he gets all mad because I'm nice to Kouga! Tha' nerve of that guy! Inuyasha must really think I'm........"  
  
Hojo taps Kagome on the shoulder, "Uh, Kagome, we landed about three complaints ago."  
  
Kagome looks around sheepishly, "Oh sorry, I ramble when I get stressed a lot. Zoloft really doesn't work for me anymore and neither does the Advil, or Motrin for Women. Neither does the PMS for Teens......."  
  
"Uhh, right. This way to meet Lord Sesshoumaru."  
  
Kagome pulls Hojo aside, "Where are we!?"  
  
It doesn't seem to bother Hojo that where the two of them are looks rather similar to the Third Creek Manor home, and that littered across the yard are skeletons and a tons of picket signs that read "Humans Are A Delicacies" are strewn all over the place.  
  
"Oh, this is where The Boss lives."  
  
"Hey Hojo?"  
  
"Yes Miss.Higurashi?"  
  
"Why do you keep referring to me as Miss. Higurashi and then Kagome. And then Sesshoumaru as the Boss and then Lord Sesshoumaru. I mean come on now."  
  
"I don't know what you mean could you please ask me in a more simple way, Mistress Kagome."  
  
"See! You did it again."  
  
"Did what, Kagome."  
  
"That! What am I to you!"  
  
"Inuyasha's soon to be mate." The Sesshoumaru was standing a mere ten inches from the Hojo and Kaogme.  
  
Hojo instantly fell to his feet, "Lord Sesshoumaru."  
  
Kagome just blinked, "Uh......I um, hey hey........ Whats-Up."  
  
Next Time Chp.11 Day Two-Part Three  
  
What is Fu-Raku up to? Is he being sincere or just playing really nice? Will Emril show a rerun? What does Sesshoumaru want? Why does Hojo refer to Sesshoumaru as the Boss, even though the original The Boss television show was canceled in the late 80's or maybe 90's? Why don't I go to bed; you be the judge over it? READ/REVIEW PEOPLE! What do you think? Good? Bad? Need to start over? Please Review me Please! It's another good start, and I promise to be better, it's just right now I'm babysitting and I'm not to good on the early to bed early to rise thing quite yet, and staying up late to get this completed is showing it's wear-and-tear on my writing.  
  
Anywayz,  
  
If you want to talk direct just email me or Instant Message me! I love to talk to people, considering the fact I'm mostly alone until my little cousin drops by, but remember its:  
  
**Reese200414yahoo.com**  
  
And  
  
**Nautty21yahoo.com   
  
**If I don't automatically email you or talk to you it's because I'm probably really busy, but I can promise I'll try to be as friendly as possible. Thanks a million to any readers.  
  
Love, Peace and much Johnny Depp/ Usher,  
  
Nikkie-Nia  
  
AKA The Ecchi-Gurl of room #21


End file.
